I Fall As Hard As I Try
by Forever's sun
Summary: I didn't want anything to change, i just wanted him. But i think that was the problem, i wanted him to much for my own good. I'm standing here screaming for my old life back, but it's to late. And the marks on my body are proof, so what now? xNileyx
1. Chapter 1: A new school year

**Title: I fall as hard as I try **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new school year **

_Beep, Beep, beep, beep _I groaned as my alarm clock went off informing me that it was 6:45am in the morning, I sighed hitting the clock to silence the ear piercing sound of my alarm before slowly standing up from my bed with effort.

I looked to my right were a calendar hug from my yellow walls, it read Monday 21th September which meant it was the first day of school which meant that summer was officially over.

Summer just wasn't long enough and it seemed like just yesterday summer stared but alas it wasn't, summer was always my favorite time of the year spending three mouths in the Hamptons with my BFF's, we'd spend most of our time either sitting by the pool or shopping life was good.

Today was the first day of my senior year can you believe I'm graduating this year, I can't believe this time next year I'll be waking up in a dorm at Yale if I have anything to say about it, unlike all my friends I actually have a brain, but I don't tend to share the fact that I'm top of our class with anyone.

You see I'm popular people even call me the queen of Helen Moore high school, and if people knew I was first in our class I'd be dammed a loser for the rest of my high school life and I'd die before I let that happen.

I walked over to my wardrobe and swung the wooden doors open reveling my many clothes; I sighed as reaching inside the closet and pulling out my school uniform; goodbye to wearing whatever I want, I attend HMHS which is short for Helen Moore high school which was were all the kids of the rich and famous went.

Behind the tall tree's that cover the school from outside eye's, was were some of the world's most important children and by important I mean rich of course spent over half of their time. I threw my uniform on the bed before walking over to the mirror; I looked at my reflection examining my shoulder length brown hair, touching my white skin that almost looked porcelain, rubbing my ice cold blue eyes.

I sighed in frustration, every girl wanted to be me, every guy wanted to date me but I just didn't see it, when I look at my reflection all I see are all my imperfections, I grabbed the rubber band that sat on the counter of my dresser and tied my hair into a low bun before walking back over to my bed to grab my uniform before heading for the shower.

Stepping into the hallway, I letting the cold air surrounded me before walking down the long corridor leading to the master bathroom, I only had brother who was away at college on a football scholarship so the bathroom was all mine. I made my way into the bathroom letting the smell of lavender and roses that came from the flower scented candles, that my mother puts all over the house, hit me hard.

Placing uniform on the hanger, I quietly shut the door behind me, before stripping myself of my clothes; which was a matching pair of purple silk pajamas and walked into the shower, turning on the hot water on, letting it rain down on my body. A sigh escaped my lips, I didn't want to leave the shower, the feeling of the hot water against my skin, left like heaven to me, grabbing one of the white towels, and I rapped it tightly around myself, before exiting the bathroom.

I quickly with care dried myself from head to two before applying my moisturizing cream which was a suggestion from my mother. I remember her coming back from one of her shopping trips and placing the bottle of dove moisturizing cream in front of me and saying "darling, you've been spending most of you time in the sun lately I bought you this" she said pointing to the bottle with a smile "I wouldn't want my little girl to get dry skin".

I'd like to mention one thing, my mother is evil, she may act like she cares, but there's a bitchy underlining behind every one of her gifts. Once I was done taking care of my skin I quickly put on my favorite piece of clothing in the world (note my sarcasm). I did all my other usual things like put on my makeup and brush and brush my curly hair, before exiting the bathroom. I sighed why do we girls have to get all glossed up for school when the guys sometimes can't even be bothered to have a shower?

Great know my minds' on boys, the last thing I wanted to think about, you see I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, and it's not because I couldn't get one, it's because I tend to have a little problem when it comes to being faithful part. The four years of my dating life I haven't been able to stay in a relationship without cheating on the person, bad I know.

I don't know what wrong with me but as soon as I get comfortable with a guy, I ruin everything by cheating on said guy, I'm such a great person (note my sarcasm). But there only one guy I've ever really wanted and his name is nick grey, third oldest child of Paul and Denise Jonas. Yes that right I said Jonas.

You're probably wondering where you've heard that name before I'll tell you, their father Paul Grey happens to be the Paul Grey owner of shark mega shop one of the most popular shopping malls in the world. That's right the mega shop now a day's is like McDonalds you see them everywhere, whether it's London to Paris or even Japan.

That's right and one of his sons nick happens to attend our school, the other beings to old or to young, Nick's happens to be in my years, lucky us, his a god and I'm not lying I swear, there's only one problem he doesn't pay me any attention. Me! I'm queen of the school and I'm always nice to everyone and all I've ever gotten out of him is a "hey" as his walking into the math's class which we have together or when his with his other teams mate's from the football and I'm walking down the hallway but that's it not even a wink.

And I'm telling you, he flirts with everyone. So I have to ask myself what wrong with me? But every single time I talk about him my friends tell me not to bother because his big on being faith full and went a bit crazy when his last girlfriend cheated on him. But come on how crazy could this kid be? I walked back into my bedroom and picked up my purple book bag and blackberry which was sitting on my bedside table before heading down stairs for breakfast.

As I walked down the stairs I was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs maid by our chief of course. The one and only time my mother had tried to cook something she burnt down the kitchen, not that she didn't love the fact that she could go out and buy a new kitchen. My stomach growled as I walked into the kitchen just noticing that I was hungry.

"Good morning sweet heart" cooed by mother as I walked over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of orange juice. "Hey mum" I said as I took a glass out of the cabinet and the orange juice from the fridge. "Excited for you first day back?" she asked while reading one of her fashion magazines, "Yeah sure" I said putting a fake smile on my face.

Well I loved my school but there was always so much Drama which I for one could never stand; after I placed the orange juice back in the fridge I walked over to the table and sat in my regular seat. I smiled as in front of me sat a plate of eggs and bacon which were my favorite breakfast, "Your father called from New York this Moring" said my mother smiling at me.

"Really how is he?" I asked as I dug into my breakfast, my father didn't live with us all the time; half the time he lived in New York where the main offices of his company were stationed. You see my father was the owner of Waldorf inc. which was one of the most respected law firms in America, at first I hated the fact that he wasn't here all the time but after a while you get used to it I guess.

"His fine he just wanted to wish you a good first day" she said before returning to her magazine, After was I done eating I picked up my book bag that was sitting at my feet and swung it over my shoulder before placing a kiss on my mother's check, if I didn't kiss my mother on the cheek before I leave for school she be in a bad mood when I got back.

Yep that's right just from a kiss, yep I know what you're thinking she's crazy and you know what you right, I grabbing my blazer from the coat rack, and heading out the door, the sunny skies of L.A greeting me as I stepped outside my house making my way to my car; I loved my car it was a sliver convertible BMW I had gotten it as a sweet 16 present from my parents.

Before getting in my car I threw my book bag in the back seat then got inside myself, I placed the key in the ignition and started the car up before backing out of my drive way making my way to Liam. Liam Henley was my best guy friend and sometimes I think my only true friend, the reason I'm picking up carter is because his parents don't trust him with a car after the last 5 cars he totaled and who would blame them?

Liam's father was the head of cascades jewelers, yes I said cascades jewelers, and you know the one's who've provided jewelry to everyone from Jennifer Aniston to Kate Hudson. But Liam wasn't like the rest of the kids at our school and even though most of my friends call him nerd, I'm perfectly ok with hanging out with him, being queen has to have some perks.

As I approached Liam's house I honked my horn to indicate I had arrived, I sighed as I parked outside Liam house, waiting for him to come out, after a couple minutes of waiting, Liam emerged from his house wearing the male equivalent to my uniform his dirty blonde hair covering part of his face from view. "Hey miles" Liam greeted, as he swung the passenger door open and stepping inside the car himself.

"Dude you seriously need a hair cut" I joked as I ruffled his hair; Liam groaned shoving my hand away from his head. "You sound just like my dad" he stated as he placed his book bag in the backseat, while started up my car and pulled out of his drive way. "Mmm…. I didn't know I sounded like a forty year old man" I said as I drove down the street.

Liam laughed as he ran his figures through his hair "glad I could in lighten you" he said as he plugged in his iPod to my radio. And then in a second the iPod trued on and started to play the first song on his list which happened to be decode by paramore my favorite song. We sang to all kinds of songs laughing until the tress that acted like gates to our school came into view.

"Welcome back to Helen Moore high school of the spoilt" Liam joked, as we pulled into the school parking lot. As soon as I parked in my usual parking spot Liam climbed out of the car after claiming his book bag "see you in French miley" he called walking over to his group of friends. "Ok" I called as I got out of the car looking around the lot until I found my 'crowd' so to speak.

They all waved as I made my way towards them, here goes nothing.

**A/N: **Hey everyone this is my new story, i'm still working on moment in the past that brought us to now, so please go check it out, and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2: Haven't you heard yet?

**Chapter 2: Haven't you heard yet? **

"What's up with you?" asked Emily as we walked through the school hallways, her blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail, like one of those cheerleaders in those high school movies, cliché I know right? But at HMHS everything about everyone is just one big cliché. Emily Jackson's parents were beyond rich, why am I bothering to tell you this? Well because if your gonna understand my story, your gonna need to know who's rich, who's poor, and who's parents work for the rich.

It's confusing I know, anyway back to Emily her father's owns of the biggest sun block makes around; did you know you could make millions from selling sun block? Me either! Emily was one of my best friends because like me she wasn't a total bitch like the most of the people that make up our senior class.

Moving my school bad higher on my shoulder, I walked towards my locker which happened to be right next to him, you remember the one guy I want, but the only guy that ignores me! "Hey Miley!" said a voice coming up behind me, turning on my heels a sigh escaped my lips, selena was making her way towards me, or as I like to call her my lackey. Selena Russo was one of the only girls at the school which I couldn't stand; I mean I had a high tolerance for pain in the asses but she was right at the top of my "want to hit with a shovel" list.

But I never called her on it, our mothers were best friends, figures she'd become best friends with a pain in the ass, and you know how it goes, with mothers best friend's daughter, you have to be nice even if you don't like them. "Hey selena" I said, making my voice sound as chirpy as possible, she didn't seem to notice the fake smile I threw her way to my relief "so have you got your schedule yet?" she asked, as I opened my locker, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder towards nick, who was talking with one of his football buddies, totally unaware of our presence.

"Miley?" she asked, snapping her figures in front of my face, Jesus the girl needed attention badly.

Turning to face her once more, I shook my head running my figures through my hair "no sel, Emily went to get them for us I think" my voice sounded unsure, but it wasn't unusual for Emily to suddenly disappear when selena appeared, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Even though it was obvious Emily didn't like selena, she understood my reason for not knocking her out cold; yep she's that annoying. Because her mother was to part of the EWC which was short of the "Elite Woman Club" which basically consisted of upper class woman with nothing better to do then talk about people they don't like behind their back, Liam and I called it the bitch club as our own personal joke.

"Oh ok, I hope we have classes together" she squealed jumping up and done; bimbo I think so, no but really she wasn't a dumb girl I mean she might dress in pink and white and care a little too much about her appearance but she wasn't stupid, but she was vain, oh how she was vain. Katie green walking by caught her attention causing her to say a quick good bye to me, to talk to Katie about a new pair of shoes that they'd just brought into Gucci.

"Why do you put up with her if you don't like her?" chuckled a voice from behind me, turning on my heels to face the lockers noticed that it was nick, nick grey! The one who'd never talked to me before, scoffing I folded my arms across my chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about I like her" I wasn't transparent was I? Anyway this guy has never really talked to me before, how the hell would he know who I like and dislike. Nick's football buddy wasn't with in him more; he was on his own leaning against his closed locker, looking like a god.

"Don't worry I won't tell" he laughed, and usually under usual circumstances I would have smiled, flipped my hair even, flirted like the pro I was. But not this time I don't like being told I'm a lair, and alright I know I technically I do, but it's only because I don't want to hurt people's feelings, I have to be nice to everyone right? "Listen I don't hate anyone, and I would appreciate it if you didn't start spreading rumors that aren't true" I stated, pointing my figure into his chest, he chuckled darkly running his figures through his short curly hair.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked, leaning closer so he was only inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my skin, it felt like heaven, "haven't heard what?" I asked irritated but not moving away, "everyone already knows you're a fake" he spat, detaching from me and walking away. My mouth literally dropped, I'd been called a lot of things but never fake, I mean I wasn't fake right, I'd always tried to be myself, I shook away the thoughts that ran through my head, nick didn't know me for eve, he had no right to call me fake.

"What's up with you?" asked Emily suddenly appearing by my side, giving her a smile, I decided not to dwell on the thought or even bother telling her because nick was wrong there was no doubt about it "nothing did you get my schedule?" I asked, eyeing the two foolscaps in her right hand, she nodded handing me one of them, I groaned could I have gotten a worse timetable for the first day at school, but yeah it looked like luck wasn't on my side today.

So out of the inter day there were only two classes I was looking forward to P.E and music, I may have mentioned I was first in our class but that doesn't mean I love any of the subjects I'm good at I just happen to know how to cram well. "What do you have first?" I asked, looking over her shoulder to read her seclude "English, but at least we have homeroom together" she said flashing me her perfect smile.

* * *

"Hey Miley" whisper Cody, leaning over nick, who by the way had to sit next to me and Liam because he and Cody had come to class late. I've been having the same string of luck all day; from being kicked out of homeroom which I didn't even think was possible, being asked a question in math's which I usually would have known, and don't forget being ask to read animal farm (FYI: In Europe it's a book studied in English literature, it's not really about animals, just in case you get confused) in English literature and stuttering through the whole paragraph, which I've never done before!

"What" I snapped, looking down to continue reading the French text "you wanna go out Saturday?" he asked, did he want me to puke, don't get me wrong his hot and all, but just not my type of guy; his one of those guys that dates a girl and as soon as she sleeps with him dumps her, no thank you. I laughed quietly trying not to attract Mrs. Angelica's attention, my eyes flashed towards for her a second before facing Cody once more "then only thing I'd like more than going out with you, is poking my eyes out" I scoffed turning to give him and nick my back.

"Oh look grey, she thinks she's to good for me" he sniggered behind my back, I rolled my eyes, turning back to face him "why don't you go jump off a cliff" I shot back watching his face light up, I hated that my being mean was giving him enjoyment. "You okay?" Liam asked from the other side of me, I nodded looked down at my work once more, at least on guy in the room knew how to be a gentle men.

Thank god geography and P.E went off without a hitch and apart from hitting nick in the head with a volleyball, which even though he kept telling coach clap wasn't an ancient nothing really exciting happened until I was leaving the school, heading towards my car. My book bag was beyond full, and I wasn't happy about the fact that Liam wasn't waiting for me like I'd requested at the end of French; I don't know why but things felt different this year, and I wasn't blind to the fact that a lot of my friends were circulating around Demi Torres, who was a virtual unknown up till last year.

Demi had made her first real social appearance at last years end of school party, and had grown more popular as the summer went by, I really never thought of her as competition until now. But I still had my faith full followers like Emily, Liam, Katie and even though it pains me to say it selena; scouting the area I couldn't help but notice Demi leaning against the door of her jaguar, some cheerleader plus football players, around her don't think I didn't notice nick and Cody there.

Ewe even just thinking about Cody made me want to puke; I wasn't one of these girls that was easily swayed with fancy cars or expensive jewelry. But I ignored the group, because I was still the queen and no one could ever take that away from me. walking towards my car, I tripped on a bump in the tarmac of the school car park, sending my book bag across the lot "shit" I cried, falling to my knee's but using the palms of my hands to soften the fall.

"Hey waldorf maybe you should watch wearing you're walking" called out Cody, what the hell was going onto day! I don't get made fun of, and I definitely don't get ignored but most of all I don't get called fake. Standing up with grace, I walked over to my book bag, pretending I didn't hear Cody's comment; I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of having them know I upset, well more like pissed off. "What the hell's going on with everyone today?" asked Liam, as I swiftly picked up my book bag, don't get me wrong I was still the queen like I'd already mentioned but I couldn't help but notice the slow shifted of power from me to Demi, and I didn't like it one bit.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to put an end to it" I snapped, swinging my bag so the strap was resting on my shoulder; any sway of power and I would have a revolution on my hands. My mind flashed back to what nick had told me this morning

"_Haven't you heard?" he asked, leaning closer so he was only inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my skin, it felt like heaven, "haven't heard what?" I asked irritated but not moving away, "everyone already knows you're a fake" he spat _

Was that his way of saying my time as queen at HMHS was over? I shook my head he may be the king but I was the queen didn't he know I wouldn't give up my power without a fight "come on, let's go home and watch a movie" Liam suggested, swinging his arm around my shoulder, leading me away from Demi and her crowed, but not before I made eye contact with Demi, an arrogant smile plastered on her face, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than go up to her and knock her out cold.

But I let Liam lead me away, something had to be done about Demi, because she wasn't the only one with subjects, and as far as nick in concerned he can't avoid me forever.

**A/N: Hey everyone, i know this chapter wasn't the best but the story is gonna be filled with drama, this chapter was introducing the main characters from her high school. And start the shift of power which will in the end draw nick and miley together. **

**so please review. To continue this story i need at lest 3 reviews, please? **


	3. Chapter 3: And that's the game

**Chapter 3: And that's the game. **

"So what's the plan?" Liam asked, reaching inside the bowl of pop corn which was sitting on my lap, we were currently watching a Dawson's creek re run, cheesy I know but I just love the show! "What plan?" I asked trying to concentrate on the fight Joey and Dawson were having, they were so made for each other, and it wasn't even a joke. "Come one miles, tell we you haven't noticed Demi Torres acting like she's the queen of the school?" he asked, raising his brow in curiosity.

"Yes I may have noticed" I muttered, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and stuffing it into my mouth, something was going to have to be done about Demi, that little bitch thinking that she could take my thrown, I mean no one had ever tried to do anything even close to that, what frame of mind is she in that she thought that she could over power me. I know being queen of high school isn't really anything in the real world, but it meant something to me, and that's all that mattered for now anyway.

"And?" Liam pushed, obviously trying to get more dirt on the subject, I rolled my eyes placing the bowl on the table before standing but "and nothing" I said, walking into the kitchen. I was well aware that Liam was following behind me, and he wasn't buying my story, but the truth was I didn't have a plan per say yet anyway. Walking to the fridge I opened the silver colored door brining out two bottles of cold water, before closing the door with my foot "nothing, Miley waldorf is going to do nothing? Has hell frozen over?" he asked sarcastically. Turning around I handed him the bottle, a small smile appearing on my lips "just because I said I didn't have a plan now didn't mean I wasn't thinking up one" I said giving him a wink.

Liam laughed throwing his head back as he did so "now there's the vindictive girl I've grown to love" he joked, swinging his arm around my shoulder, Liam was the perfect guy, well maybe not perfect to me we've been best friends so long it isn't even possible for me to think about him that way, I mean this was the person I used to throw mud at when we were toddlers. I'd even tried setting him up with a couple of girls, but he refuses saying "when I want to start apologizing for stuff that isn't my fault I'll get a girl friend". Liam's always saw having a girl friend as a burden, but I'm sure if he knew how fanatic it was having someone to lean on then he'd be all for it.

But every time I even mention it, I get that fact that I haven't been able to stay in a steady relationship thrown in my face, so you can say I've dropped the subject. "So Cody was being an asshole today" commented Liam, as he took a sip of his water "yeah well what did you expect it's Cody" I argued, and it's true if someone were to ask me if there was a guy at our school who was a self centered idiot then Cody would fit that role perfectly.

"You okay?" he asked, I titled my head to once side, confusion expressed on the features of my face "you seemed pretty upset in the parking lot" he answered, worry event in his tone "don't worry I'll be fine" I said, grabbing my water bottle from the counter "but I won't be, if I miss Peyton and Lucas make up one more time!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm with my free hand "oh god anything but one tree hill!" he laughed, as I dragged him back into the sitting room.

* * *

School wasn't really eventful the next day, the slow growth of Demi's popularity was being to show more, and I couldn't help but notice how even in one day that my followers were beginning to leave me, but I didn't think of confronting nick about what he'd said until I was walking back from geography class, Mr. pope had just given us a huge assignment, so you could say I wasn't in the mood for some guy with an ego trip.

"Someone doesn't seem it the best of sprits" joked Cody standing beside me, I opened my locker pretending not to notice he was talking to me, "What the big bad Miley waldorf doesn't want to talk to me" he mocked, leaning in closer, so close that I could smell his breath. I moved back slamming my locker closed in the process "seriously wash your teeth" I said, holding my hand in front of my noise as I walked away. Nick's words just wouldn't get out of my head, they played like a record which was stuck; _your fake your fake your fake _over and over and it was driving me mad, this guy didn't know me for eve so why was obsessing about his comment, this was knew for me I rarely cared about what people think expect maybe Emily or Liam, so I didn't know why I found myself sitting next to him in French ignoring the weird looks I was getting from everyone, Liam included.

"Why'd you call me fake?" I asked under my breath so no one could hear me, nick turned to look at me a smug smile in place, he liked the fact that I was obsessing about his harsh words, I could tell "you know Demi may be a bitch, but at least she doesn't pretend to be someone she's not" he said, turning to face Mrs. Angelica who was explaining something on the board, I vaguely remembering hearing something about French pro nouns "So you'd prefer it if I'm a bitch?" I asked in disbelief. Nick chuckled under his breath not making eye contact with me; he was still looking straight ahead "no I'd prefer it if you where yourself, not that you care right" he said in a mocking tone "yeah I mean I was just asking" I said defensively folding my arms across my chest.

That was pretty much the end of our conversation, the wheels in my head keep turning, was the reason he didn't like me because I pretended to be someone else, someone everyone would like well it clearly wasn't working for me right now, and by time lunch rolled around I was about to explode. I was walking out of history class with Emily and I hate to say it but selena, who I should really cut some slack I mean she hadn't abandoned me yet anyway, but she was just so annoying.

You ever had a friend that no matter how hard you tried was just too big of a pain in the ass, because that's what my relationship with selena was. Me and Liam didn't really hang out that much together expect for that hour in French, we stood in different social circles, but it looked like the line between my social circle and his was growing thinner and thinner by the day, and while I was thinking constantly about what nick had said early In French, me being queen came first, and I think I'd just found a way to hang onto my crown.

"Were going to throw a party this week end" I announced as we sat down at the lunch table "we are?" asked Katie green in surprise. You see I was known for my parties and no matter what Demi had told her trusty followers no one would ever be able to resist a Miley waldorf party "yep my mother's gonna be out of town this weekend" I explained, not that she'd care if she was here, you know having a social climbing, back stabbing, do anything to see your daughter be popular kind of mother comes in pretty useful at times like these.

"Great you know me I love a good party!" exclaimed Emily; as the girls dished about what kind outfits they were going to wear my eyes wandered towards Demi's table, but I wasn't looking for her no there was another someone else that I had in mind; nick. He was sitting to Demi's left talking about something with Dave another one of his football buddies, and for the first time in my life I felt jealous, jealous that he wasn't talking to me, I'd never been that way with a guy, craved their attention so much, and it was kinda scary, but hey if I were anyone in those zombie movies I'd be the slayer because I don't fear anything, not even a dropped dead gorgeous football player.

"Is there anyone you want us to ask in particular?" asked selena, stabbing one of her melon balls with the plastic fork she was held, I raised my brow as a small smile appeared on my face "yeah actually there is" I answered, talking a bite of my granola bar "who?" she asked genially interested "Demi Torres" and that name made every head that sat at our table turn to me. You know what they say keep your friend close but keep your enemies closer, and that ladies and gentlemen is how the game is played.

"I hear you throwing a party this weekend?" asked a voice behind me as I headed towards my car, flashing a smile Liam's way I turned on my heels to come face to face with nick, he did look good in his foot ball jacket, was it weird that I wanted to wear it, that I want to be his girlfriend at all, no Miley! Stay focused on Demi. "Yeah your welcome to stop by if you want" I said trying to sound as causal as possible; running my figures through my locks I noticed a silver colored chain hanging from his neck, it looked like one of those dog tags guys wore in the army "he what's the dog tag for?" I asked.

Nick's eyes winded in worry for a brief moment before he tucked the chain underneath his school shirt "nothing, umm I'll try and make it" he said sounding unsure as he walked towards his mustang, god that car was old but it was also unique just like him. I stood there for a moment before walking towards my car.

There were two things for sure the next upcoming days were going to get interesting, but it was the party that could make or break everything; because sometimes the harder you try, further you fall.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you don't know how much that mean to me! sorry if this chapter is short and wasn't that good, but the drama is building don't worry. **

**So to continue this story i need 5 REVIEWS, please? **


	4. Chapter 4: The fire of passion

**Chapter 4: The fire of passion **

"Ecoutez-vous Miley?"**(Translations in the author's note) **Mrs. Angelica asked, her arms folded across her chest, oh boy did she looked pissed. I was currently in French class thinking about nick's and mines conversation yesterday, about how I should be myself, I was struggling with that fact that I cared so much what he thought, which was knew for me.

"Oui" I answered, but she didn't look convinced, "Alright then tell me what I just asked you?" she challenged, her brow raised in amusement, yep life wasn't going so good for me lately. "I don't know" I said in defeat, ignoring the sniggers which had irrupted in the class.

"Well since you obviously weren't paying attention in my class Miss Waldorf you've just eared yourself detention" she said closing the conversation "but" I began to speak, but Mrs. Angelica turned back to face the class placing her hand in front of her to stop me

"on ne parle pas en classe Miley" she retored turning around once more and contuing to write on the board, i didn't fully understand what she said but I'm pretty sure it was along the lines of 'shut up now miley' god I hate her. Great know I have to spend an extra hour in this freaking school which wasn't necessary.

* * *

The rest of the day pretty much repeat of what happened in French and by time lunch rolled around I was more than glad it was Friday, everything had been planned for the party and my mother had left for one of her many social gatherings this morning, so now all I had to do was prove that I Miley Waldorf am still queen of HMHS even f it kills me.

"Hey Emily can you do me a favor?" I asked as I sat down at the lunch table, so I know Liam would probably kill me for this later, but come on his my best friend like I'm gonna make him walk home, I mean he could wait for me if he wanted but that would be like punishing him too.

Emily didn't have a problem with Liam per say, she just thought that he was a sarcastic prick, and yeah if you don't know him that's the sort of vibe he gives off, epically to the crowd of people I hang out with "would you give Liam a ride home?" I asked, batting my eyelashes; she sighed running her figures through her hair before nodding in arrangement.

In reality I probably should have asked selena she sort of has a thing for him, but the last time I left those two alone, he almost killed me after wards; I don't even know how the words 'vibrators" and 'edible underwear' came up in the conversation, so it's pretty safe to say he wouldn't like me to much if I did that to him.

Sitting next to nick in English I was very aware of his proximity, it wasn't my first choice I was supposed to be sitting next to Katie, but Tiffany one of Demi's followers snagged the seat before I could so their wasn't anywhere else for me to sit, breathing in and out I was more than reveled when the bell rang.

Nick sprang out of his seat stuffing all his books and papers in his bag with urgency "wears the fire?" I asked sarcastically, there was a difference between my jokes and sarcastic comments, I only joked with my friends; and nick wasn't a friend, yet anyway.

"Oh sorry it's just if I'm late for practice again coach clap will freak" he explained his mouth working on over drive, before turning around and hurrying out of the class. A white piece of by was still sitting on his desk, turning around I tried to call him back but almost all the class was empty by now, wow he really must have been serious, I've never seen him run that fast unless it was me. Grabbing the foolscap, I skimmed it over it was a poem but it was more than just a poem; it was a love poem

**24. 09. 09 **

**The fire of passion **

**You burn within me  
Like the fire of passion  
When I see you  
My eyes smile once again  
My lips long for you  
My heart pounds within my chest**

**I think of you  
Every day  
Every night  
Ever minute that I can**

**Your kisses - gentle.  
Your character - sweet.  
Your body - demanding.  
I love you.**

**By Mr. President **

**(Really by Shawdow of light)**

Wow this was amazing, this was more than amazing I had no idea nick could write like this; I mean Mr. President was him right? He had amazing talent. Folding the paper I stuffed it inside my pocket packing up my things before leaving for detention.

Heading out the door I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous for this girl, I mean who was he talking about anyway?

The last girlfriend he had cheated on him, that's where he got the reputation of being a little clingy with girls. Honestly I wouldn't mind if he were clingy, my heart pounded just reading the poem and it wasn't even about me, but how I wish it was, I wish I was the one planting genteel kisses on his neck, I wish it was me he was proclaiming his love to.

But I shook my head of my thoughts as I entered the detention room there were many of the usual's like Mitchel who probably set something on fire again, then theirs Cody who without a doubt was in here for trying to flirt his way out of a paper, I swear that boy will flirt with anything that has a pulse, and let's not forget Angela the human drug mule, and all I did was not pay attention! Where's the justice?

I chose the seat furthest away from Cody and Mitchel, I wasn't in the mood to be set on fire or hit on, my mind kept thinking about nick's poem, to the weird way he'd reacted when I asked about his dog tag.

I mean what's the odds his a football player and a closet artist to? Now who's the one who's being fake now? Here he is telling me off for not being myself and he has this god given talent and he doesn't use it, not that I blame him. I have my secrets to like the fact that I play guitar or that I'm top of the class, but I don't go criticizing other people know do I?

In fact I'm the last person who's gonna call me perfect even though I've heard it countless times but I guess me and nick do have something in common; were both afraid to be ourselves, well that sucks.

* * *

Pulling into Liam's drive away I needed a detraction maybe watch One Tree Hill will keep my mind off nick and his amazing poetry; I only really had an hour to spear, the girls were meeting me at my house talk about some last minute plans for tomorrow, but Liam always knew how to cheer me up and after the day I've had I needed it.

Getting out of the car, I slammed the door shut behind me locking it, before making my way up the drive way, the Henley's had a wicked house, it wasn't to big but it wasn't small by anyways standard, I mean Mrs. Henley was in EWC too, and no woman who joined would dare, without a house that showed off she had money or at least her husband did.

Knocking on the front door I ran a hand through my brown locks, trying to focus on something other than nick. Did Haley and Peyton ever have it this bad for Lucas and Nathan?

I mean if Brooke loved Lucas this much, I could understand her being so upset about him and Peyton sneaking around behind her back. I'd never really felt this way and I wasn't sure if it was an obsession or maybe something more, luckily the door opened saving me from my thoughts, and a hot looking Liam in basket ball shorts and a hoodie stood in front of me,

"You okay, you seem pretty out of it?" he asked, as I walked through the threshold of his house. As much as I wanted to gush about nick to Liam which is something that I would do if it were any other guy, this was nick; and let's just says Liam wasn't part of his fan club, which on a different not he totally has.

You see Liam like many others know about my problem of being faith full and doesn't think I should get with a guy who went a little off his rocker the last time a girl cheated on him. "Yeah I'm okay just tried" I reassured following him into the sitting room, the house was quite but the faint sound of Mozart echoed through the house from the den.

"Are your parents home?" I asked settling down on the couch beside him "well my dad is, my mum's out with Selena's mum" he answered grabbing the remote and handing it to me.

Liam really was the best I mean he even watches Dawson's creek and One Tree Hill with me! Most guys would be running for the hills by now. Turning the television on, I switched the channel to The CW, catching the end of the Vampire Dairies (which by the way don't even get me started on!

I'd die if my boyfriend looked that hot!). "Do you think the party will go okay tomorrow?" I asked, looking up to meet Liam in the eyes "come on miles don't start doubting yourself the moment you do that witch wins" he said, squeezing my shoulder for comfort.

The show started and the theme song echoed around the room, and the first scene with Peyton and Lucas flashed on the screen, and before I could help myself my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep beside Liam.

"Miley" Liam called slowly brining me back to realty, I groaned pulling on of the pillows which sat on the couch over my head "I need more time" I moaned, closing my eyes again "come on miles Emily and selena have called twice" he begged trying to pry the pillow from my grasp; doesn't he know never to wake me when I'm sleeping by now?

"Fine" I huffed standing up from the couch, readjusting my uniform "you want me to drive you?" he asked, wondering if I was still to shattered to drive, I shook my head "it's fine I'll see ya later" I said throwing my arms around in for a hug, the weird thing is a swore I felt him sniff me. God I really must be losing it, why would Liam want to sniff me?

Getting into the car, I pulled my blackberry from my phone seeing I had two messenges, one from Emily the other from selena; god I'm not perfect even I get tried sometimes.

Turning the ingestion on shifting into reverse I pulled out of Liam's drive way. Driving down the familiar streets a mustang park on the side of the road caused me to slow down, what the hell would nick be doing here? His house is a couple of blocks up. Coming to a complete stop parallel to his car, I rolled my window down spotting nick sitting on the pavement, phone on hand.

"Hey stranger need a ride?" I asked with a smirk, I'm gonna love this

**Translations: **

**Ecoutez-vous Miley = Are you listening Miley?**

**Aucun recevoir classe Miley = No talking in class Miley **

**Oui = Yes**

**A/N: So thanks for reading what do you think about Nick being a poet? i thought i'd changed it up instead of him always being a singer. I do not own this poem it belongs to Shadow of light. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best but thanks for reviewing the last one. **

**So if you want to see Miley and Nick get a little heated up in the next chapter than you'll have to review, and of-course theirs the party coming up soon. **

**I'd like 5 REVIEWS to continue this story, please? **


	5. Chapter 5: Every part of me

**Chapter 5: Every part of me**

"No thanks" he muttered standing up from the pavement, and walking over to his car "what nick grey to good to take a left from little old me" I laughed; but deep down I was hurt by the rejection which let me tell you is new for me.

Nick walked over to the window, a smirk spread across his face "why do you want give me a lift so bad?" he asked, raising his brow in curiosity "I don't I just feel sorry for you that's all" I shot back, ahh! Why did he always have to make things so hard!

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" he laughed turning around so he was giving me his back, as he placed his phone to his ear. There were times when I adored nick grey, now would not be one of those times! He was arrogant, controlling and don't forget a hypocrite, and I know how can I hate him for being exactly like me; but here's the thing I don't pretend I'm prefect, so yeah there is a difference; so anyone else think I'm in denial here?

I was about to continued driving towards my house, when he uttered the two words that made me what to shoot myself "hey Demi" he said happily into the phone. What the hell!

I mean I knew they were friends and everything but were they dating? Have they done it yet? If so how could he be with that social climbing bitch; and I know shut up!

But Demi and I are nothing alike I'm a nice person, I've never been mean so someone on purpose, unless she a bitch; point in case.

She on the other hand, as mange to make me feel like a small insignificant cockroach in a matter of days, schools only just started! See what I'm saying? But anyway back to the case at hand, why he calling her up to pick him up?

Hello I just offered him a perfectly sweet ride, life just wasn't far 99.9% of the time. "Okay thanks, see ya" he replied into the phone before hanging up; he turned to face me once more, that stupid but adorable at the same time smirk still in place.

"What?" I shot back, "Nothing just wanted you to know I've got a ride" he said shrugging his shoulder; damn you Demi! I wish I could pull those little extension right out of your head! Great his make me violent now, good job nick!

"So are you and Demi together?" I asked trying to sound as causal as possible "no, not yet anyway" he answered, running his figures through his curls, what was that suppose to mean? Did he want a relationship with her? "But you want to" I pressed, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet" he said deep in thought, I nodded "so dose she now you're a closet poet?" I asked before thinking about what I was saying, he didn't know I knew? In fact he'd probably hate me more for knowing.

Nicks eyes widened at my words, "how do you know that?" he asked, was that fear I sense in his tone? The poem was so beautiful, it was full of emotion and passion, and how could he feel bad or embarrassed for writing something as good as that.

"You left this on your desk in English" I answered, pulling out the crumbled pieces of paper from my pocket, before handing it to him. He skimmed over the sheet before meeting my eyes, and I swear the whole world stopped, as his brown orbs meet my blue ones, it felt like a dream, no not even like magic as pathetic as that sounded.

"You know I'm not gonna tell anyone" nick looked up at me with surprise in his eyes, I nodded running my figures through my hair "I know what it's like to be afraid to let out parts of yourself, because your afraid people wouldn't accept the real you" I explained, watching his expression become more surprised by the minute.

"And what would that be?" he asked; I laughed a bitter sweet laugh, while I'd gladly revel myself to nick, I was too afraid he'd go repeat everything to Demi "maybe I'll show you someday" I winked, watching his eyes light up "I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow?" I asked, deep inside I was praying he'd say yes, maybe I was hoping for something that would never happen, but had this feeling that nick was different, and that he could be there the way no one else has been able to.

"I'll make you a deal, you show me your secret and I'll come tomorrow" he bargained, and I thought about it for a second; is nick coming to my party worth being the laughing stock of the school, but looking into his chocolate colored orbs, I couldn't see him betraying me, but I've been wrong before "okay" I sighed, I was going out on a limb here, I just hopped it wasn't for nothing.

"Great I'll be at your house at 7" he said, but before I could respond Demi pulled up behind me, trying to give nick her best smile.

"I'll see you later miles" and I could almost feel myself tearing up, he'd call me my dad's nick name, one I hadn't heard in a while. Even though I've always told myself I was okay with my dad not living with us most of the time; because of the money, I missed him, and I missed him calling me that. Nick smiled before walking toward Demi, I sighed shifting in gear, I continued down the street towards my house, to meet up with the girls.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was smooth sailing, we arranged the last minute details for the party, and everything was ready to for tomorrow, and boy things were going to get interesting.

But I had bigger thing to worry about, it was ten to seven and I was currently sitting on my bed, looking across my room at the guitar; I didn't sing in front of people, I mean I play in music class all the time, but I've never uttered a word about my voice, for all I know I sound like crap, you know how some people are tone deaf.

To share this with nick wasn't something that was easy for me, epically since he didn't seem to be one of my fans. The door bell ringing caused me to snap out of my thoughts; climbing of the bed I walked towards the stairs to answer the door.

Talking a deep breath, I had to keep repeating to myself nick was out to get me; closing my eye I opened the door opening my eyes so see nicks perfect figure standing in my doorway "hey" I greeted uneasy.

"Relax" he laughed stepping inside the threshold of my house "you're not a mass murder right?" he joked "well you know what they say, it's always the pretty ones" I winked, some of my confidence returning to me. "Come one, we'll have to go to be bedroom" I said ushering him towards the stairs, nick nodded following me up the stairs until we were standing inside my room; now or never I guess.

"I have a seat" I said pointed towards my bed, he obliged he wasn't acting arrogant or snobbish, but why did he want to know my secret? Was the poem about me? No I shook my head of thought's thoughts I didn'twant to get my hopes up just to have the crushed down.

He was watching me as I walked over to the guitar stand, picking up lulu "you play?" he asked, a hint of surprise and curiosity gleamed in his eyes, I nodded standing in front of him, before starting to play the familiar cords, of a song I'd written a couple of days ago; I took a final breath and began to sing

"_Ohhh-oh  
I feel like I'm a million miles away  
From myself  
More and more these days  
I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know  
Who I really am,  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand!" _

As I headed into the verse I keep my head down, looking at my shoes afraid of meeting his eyes, this song was personal to me. I was feeling like I couldn't find who I was, was being the most popular girl in school really that important? I think if I had to trade that for a home where I was expected for who I was; I'd give it up in a second.

"_Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me"_

Things had changed since my dad left, well he didn't leave per say but he was around, the only person I had to look up to was my mum, and you all know what she's like.

He was the only person who knew I sang, I think that's why I stopped doing in publicly because he wasn't around to cheer me on. I couldn't go back to the person I was before he left, but maybe talking to nick made me realize that I wasn't that different than I thought I was.

I just need to find a way to be everything I wanted to be; but that's easier said than done.

"_So I'll try,  
Try to slow things down  
And find myself,  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time,  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How its gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand!"_

Maybe that's why I liked hanging out with Liam, because we were friends before my dad left, he makes me feel like I did before, before being popular mattered, when I wasn't Miley waldorf I was just smiley, and hanging out with my guitar in my room, or riding horse at the country club with my dad was more than enough.

"_Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me"_

I still didn't dare look up to see nick's expression, what if he thoughts I was a freak, what if he thought I had a bad voice?

"_I don't wanna wait  
Too long  
to find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way"_

In some way I always felt lost, like I was waiting for someone to come along and change everything. it's funny before I became popular I always wanted it even though I liked hanging out with my dad and Liam, there was a small part that wanted to know what it felt like to be adored by people that weren't you family.

And know that I am popular even with Demi the pleasure I had felt was slowly wearing off, and I didn't like who I was becoming, but could I change that?

"_Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every Part of Me  
Every Part of Me"_

As the music began to die down, until no sound consumed the room at all, I refused to look up. Oh god what have I done? He hates it I knew it! "Miley look at me" he said, I could see his feet on the floor making their way towards me, and he placed his index figure underneath my chin,

forcing me to looking into his eyes "you were amazing, did you write that?" he asked, I nodded as tears slipped from my eyes. His frowned using his thumb to whip them away, but then he detached from me

"Ummmm I have to go" he said awkwardly walking out of my room, leaving me confused as hell what just happened here?

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, its midnight were i am i stayed up extra late for me to finish the chapter**

**please review or i wont contuie this story**

**I need 6 REVIEWS to contuie so, please do review. and in return i'll do the next chapter in a double POV meaning miley and nicks POV but only if you review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Rough Play

**Chapter 6: Rough Play **

There are two things I know for sure; one: I know how to through an awesome party and two: Nick Grey is a total liar! He promised me he'd come, he even made me sing in front of him, something I'd never done with anyone else expect my dad; not even Liam knew about it.

it was so stupid of me to think that Nick actually liked me in that way, right now he was probably sitting at home laughing at me, for being such a clueless loser.

"You think you'd be happier, you though an awesome party" commented Liam sitting down beside me; his right I should be happy, over the moon even.

I mean even Demi's seems to be having a good time; which by the way doesn't mean we're friends! I would never be friends with that social climber; and I now shut up! But it doesn't feel like a victory without Nick here, I mean his poetry was so beautiful, and passionate.

I thought maybe he wasn't like every guy I knew, besides Liam, I thought maybe he was caring and sensitive, guess I was wrong on that one.

"I am happy" I replied, leaning slightly onto Liam, great just great; someone tell me how I can be suffering from a broken heart without even dating the guy?

And this wasn't the way it was suppose to go, he was suppose to come to the party, and kiss me, then we'd live happily ever after; denial thy name is Miley waldorf.

When did I become to such a hopeless romantic? Okay that's settles it no more One Tree Hill and Dawson's Creek reruns for me!

"Come on, I think I can tell when I best friends miserable" he commented placing his hand on my thigh; at first I didn't think anything of it I've known Liam forever.

But something felt different in the way; he rubbed smoothing circles into the bare flesh that wasn't covered by my dress with his thumb.

It didn't feel like I was his best friend anymore, it felt as though I was the girl he wanted to date; oh god no! There is no way in hell Liam could want to date me? It's impossible, I mean everything about me is wrong for him; please, please, please don't let this be happening to me right now.

"Liam" I said slowly, elongating his name; while slowly moving away from him and his touch "I think were a little to close" I said trying to slowly let him down; don't I have enough problems to deal with! You know in church the priests always says gods loves all his children the same; but I'm on it him he doesn't; point in case me.

"I don't think we are actually" he said matter of factly, shuffling over so we were shoulder to shoulder, our thighs touching one another; I gulped.

"You know what I need" I said quickly with nerves "a drink" I finished, shooting up from my seat, and walking as far away from him as I could. When did my life become such a soap opera?

Walking out the front door, I took a seat on the bench just outside of my house; some drunken people were lying pointlessly on the front lawn, but I couldn't care even if I wanted to at this point.

"I thought this was your party?" asked a voice that I'd know anywhere; I looked up from my black pumps to come face to face with Nick his brown orbs meeting my blue ones.

"It was until things got complicated" I sighed, running my figures through my tangled locks "complicated how?" he asked; I shook my head letting my hair shield my face from the rest of the world "you wouldn't understand".

"You know why I like the stars" he asked, causing me to follow his gaze towards the midnight black sky, the only light were the millions of stars that shined down on us "why?" I asked, watching him sit down beside me.

"Because they shine no matter how alone I feel, or depressed; all I have to do is look up and I realize that I'll never truly be alone " way to live me speechless, "wow" I uttered not quiet knowing how to answer him. "I thought you weren't going to show" I answered truth fully.

"When I make a promise I always keep it, well most of the time"

"How gentlemen like"

Just feeling nick close to me sent tiny spark through my body, I didn't know if it was a sign that were meant to be together or if I was going out of my mind.

"So are you gonna tell me, why you're so upset?" he asked, I turned my head so I could see his perfect pouty lips, his chocolate brown orbs which held something I recognized all too well; sadness.

* * *

**Nick's POV** (As promised :P)

When I first saw her sitting there looking so miserable I thought it had something to do with Demi, god she really knew how to push someone buttons.

Until Miley and starting talking I actually wanted to date her, but now I'm not so sure; I thought Miley was just another stuck up wanna be high school queen, but there's so much more to her than I ever imagined.

I thought I was gonna die when she said she knew about my poetry, I mean writing love poems how gay could that seem, but she really seemed to like them which was a surprise to me.

But I am Nick Grey after all I couldn't just give into her, let her win as they would put it.

So I was torn between two if I were to go out with Miley there would be questions, epically from Cody who loves to piss her off; when I saw her fall in the parking lot that first day of school, it took pretty much all the restrain in me not to punch the crap of Cody after he made that stupid comment.

But it wasn't until I heard her sing that I started to have feelings for her, that sweet angelic voice; which by the way I wasn't expecting at all.

There was more to her than I'd ever thought; on the inside she wasn't shallow or vain like all the other girls in our year, she really was just somebody who was lost and trying to find her way home; but the worst part was I had a sudden urge to help her do that.

But I couldn't ignore the rumors that she couldn't stay faithful and after what happened with Bianca a couple of months ago getting with someone like that wasn't exactly the best idea.

But I wanted to be there for her, and yesterday in her bedroom, I so desperately wanted to make her pain go away, to kiss her like she'd never been kissed before; but I had to fight the urge I couldn't get hurt again, I couldn't let her find out my secret.

When she spotted my dog tag I thought I was going to die, she's the only person who'd ever asked me about that, and to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting it at all; I didn't have any other choice I had to bolt.

What would Demi say if she found out I liked Miley? She'd make her life ten times more miserable; Miley probably wasn't aware of the fact that I knew all too well this party was to show up Demi.

It was something that they have in common, the competiveness to want to win all the time; but hey who doesn't want to win. "It's Liam" she finale said breaking the silence that had built around us "Liam as in that guys who's always hanging out with you?" I asked.

So it was this loser, who wasn't even popular that made her upset, I'll kill him, no I'll do worse than that I'll make him more of a social reject than he already is; god I have it bad.

"Yeah that's him, he kinda made a pass at me tonight" she said with a shutter; even it wasn't for the fact that she seemed so upset I would have smiled; she didn't like him that way; I just wanted to jump up in joy, or scream at the top of my lungs.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's just we've been best friends since forever; their no way I could ever think of him that. I never thought the reason his never had a girlfriend was because he liked me" she said in a panicked voice "don't worry I'm sure he'll understand" I assured slipping my hand causally acting as if it was nothing "I hope your right" she said squeezing my hand back.

"Awww look Taylor aren't they cute" chimed in a voice from behind us. Miley's eyes winded as she turned around facing the only person that could belong to such a bitchy tone "umm hey Demi" Miley said unsure of herself, while letting go of my hand and jumping up from the bench which so much force I thought she'd be able to fly.

"What's up Demi" I said annoyed at the fact that she'd disturbed our moment "nothing Dave said he'd seen you around, and I wanted to know if you'd like to dance" she asked.

"You should go nick" said nudging me towards Demi's; was she kidding me she wanted me to dance with Demi? "What why?" I asked not caring if I offended her "because I need some time to myself" she muttered under her breath before walking back into the house; what the hell! "Great come on Nicky" Demi squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and leading me back into the house.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Why did I let Demi dance with nick you may ask? Well it was a perfect moment but until I sorted things with Liam as hard as it may seem I can't think about nick.

I skimmed over sea of people trying to pin point Liam out, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen; great just great! Suddenly I didn't feel like parting anymore, walking up the stairs I entered my bedroom closing the room behind me.

I didn't turn of the lights, not feeling like moving from the spot where I was standing, when suddenly a pair of hands covered my mouth, another while roughly grasped my waist.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone so this is the beginning of all whole lot of drama? Whose is the mysterious person? **

**Okay here's the deal; I've written and POV of Liam and Demi for this chapter, I'll share them with the people who review. Just leave me your email account if you're not a member and I'll email to you as soon as possible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T THEN I WON'T UPDATE**

**I NEED 7 REVIEWS TO CONTIUNE **

**Sorry if it wasn't fantastic **


	7. Chapter 7: A Picture with a twist

**Chapter 7: A picture with a twist **

**Nick's POV**

Miley was all I could think about, it was pretty frustrating thinking about a person I wasn't suppose to like; every bone in my body was telling me to be with her, but then my brain was a whole different story. God had I become one of those vain people that I used to hate?

God no there is no way I'm as bad as Demi or Cody; speaking of which I haven't seen him since right before I went to talk to Miley, wonder where he is.

I'm sure were ever he is, is much better than where I am standing in the middle of the dance floor Demi grinding up against me. sure she'd hot and all it just doesn't feel right, I mean it feels like I'm cheating on Miley, which is totally off base because we're not even dating, so how can I be cheating on her; confused much?

Don't worry I am too! "What the hell nick, I thought you liked me?" she asked, stopping what she was doing and taking a step back.

Great just absolutely great! what in god greens earth was I suppose to tell her; if I told her I liked Miley then she'd totally freak out, but if I told her I just didn't like her anymore, she'd assume it was because of Miley. It's a lose, lose situation "I did, I mean I do it's just" I couldn't catch my words no matter who hard I tried.

I could tell from the look her face that that she was getting pissed "you like Miley don't you? Out of all the god damn people to li—"but she never got to finish her sentence because the next thing I knew my lips were crashing onto hers, making her momentarily speechless.

I just prayed Miley wasn't around to see it, but after all I was doing this for ever. "Leave Miley alone" I demanded when we finale detached from each other; if the only way for me to protect her was to be with Demi, well then I'm just gonna have to suck it up for her.

"Anything for you" she whispered seductively into my ear, as her hands made their way around my torso; yep could life get any worse? Well since her hand was making its way down my trousers I would definitely say yes, yes it could. "Demi not here" I said, stepping back so her hands are no longer touching any part of me.

All of a sudden I could have sworn I heard a muffled scream coming from up stairs "I thought I heard something" I voiced, taking a step back from Demi "It was nothing baby I'm sure if it" she assured me before, attacking me with her lips once more.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_The next Moring _

My head hurt, it hurt like hell; scratch that I don't think I've ever felt this way before. It was like every fiber my body was in pain, but the worst part was I don't remember how I got into this state, in fact I don't remember anything after leaving nick to dance with Demi last night.

I had to open my eyes, but the throbbing in my head just wouldn't subside, in fact I was sure it was getting worse; well nothing a good aspirin couldn't take care of.

Opening my eyes slowly I realized I was in my room; well it's better than at my last party when I woke up in the back yard covered in glitter glue; trust me you don't want to know.

I climbed out of bed walking over to the mirror to examine my refection "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, my neck and arms were covered in purple bruises; and these weren't the fall down the stairs type, these were large almost large enough to be hand marks.

Okay I need to calm down the last thing I need is to freak myself out; I mean I know I'm not liked by everyone but I didn't think there was anyone who'd want to hurt me, like physically hurt me anyway.

Grabbing my bathrobe from the closet I rapped it tightly around myself before walking down stairs; well at lest the house was clean.

I really must have been out of it if the maids had time to clean everything up; and knowing it was a waldorf party there was a lot of cleaning needed.

"Hello?" I called, when no one replied I made my way into the kitchen, but the only thing I could think about was the marks that were left on my body; and the person who made them.

* * *

After willowing in self pity for a good hour and a half I realized the bruises on my body weren't gonna go anytime soon without a little help so after applying god knows how much cover make up, and throwing on some clothes I made my way to the pharmacy.

Which is where I am currently, standing in the lotion aisle trying to decide which one to buy; but as I scanned the different lotion brands I was nervous as hell, I guess being attacked and not knowing who it was dose that to you.

For I second I thought it was Liam; I know what you're thinking his your best friend, but it was only for a second anyway I'm only human.

But the truth is Liam couldn't do that to me even if he liked me more than a friend, at least I think so. Grabbing the first bottle that my figures came in contact with I turned around sharply heading for the counter. After paying for the lotion I walked out of the pharmacy letting the L.A sun shine hit me hard, making me wince from the sudden change.

"Miley!"

I turned around at the call of my name, to see selena running towards me; she looks ten times better than me, her hair is clean and pulled up into a tight pony tail and her clothes match perfectly with her shoes, oh well I couldn't be prefect 24/7.

"Oh hey sel" I greeted running my fingers through my tied up locks, trying hard to smile even though every part of me still ached "you okay, you don't look so good?" she asked in a worried tone.

I've said it before but I really need to start being nicer to her "I'll tell you later, did you hear anything about my party" I asked trying to change the subject, anything then talking about the marks on my body, just thinking about them sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh! Yeah the party's the talk over teenage gossip around the city! I even heard rumors that Demi and nick hooked up!" selena squealed. WHAT! Okay selena didn't have a clue I liked nick so it didn't matter to her if he hooked up with Demi but it mattered to me!

I played in front of him; I shared something special; this is why I don't open up to people! Selena was bouncing up and down loving that she was the first one to give me gossip; that's usual Emily's or Katie's job since I spend most of my time with them.

Wow your face is red miles" she commented whipping out her cell phone; I am not a happy camper at the moment, nick is mine! I only let him dance with Demi so I could solve things with Liam, who I still haven't, not to mention the fact that I can't remember anything about last night; this is not good.

"Hey selena, did you see me go upstairs with anyone last night?" I asked, while watching her type with speed on her blackberry; me I'm an Iphone type of girl but whatever "No, but OMG have you spoken to Liam today?" she asked; well theirs a name I never excepted to come out of her mouth, he dose after all hate her.

I shook my head watching a smile appear on her lips "he asked me out!" she said starting to jump up and down again; hold on a second he asked her out, but he hates her, and likes me!

But that I'm not happy for them but what the hell does he keep saying he hates her for, unless he was trying to convince himself he didn't like her; I have such a big headache.

* * *

Nick had a blog! Can you believe it! Walking home I couldn't stop thinking about everything, the marks, Liam asking selena, so maybe Nick's poetry could be just what I need.

I don't want to believe that nick hooked up with Demi, and until I talk to him I won't. And as for the marks I'm gonna pretend it didn't happen, what's the worst that could happen right? Scrolling down his MySpace page I realize that his added a new entire today

**28.09.09 **

**Hold on **

**Tears stream down your face**

**You think you such a disgrace **

**But hold on **

**You're so much more **

**Then you give yourself credit for**

**By Mr. President **

**(I really wrote this that's why it sucks :P)**

Wow again I'm thinking was this for me or maybe Demi? But why would she feel like a disgrace she wasn't constantly bombarded with problems from left right and center.

I continued to look at his page but the sentence that gripped me the most was the instruction to the page

_**Poetry is an art, I write to make the pain and frustrations go away. When I'm sitting at my desk writing all the bad things just disappear. **_

_**For anyone who wants that pleasure I'll make you a deal, grab a paper and a pen, no stupid computers I believe in the old fashion way. Try it out and tell me what you think, send me your poem, I promise I won't judge you I swear.**_

_**Art is an expression of one's true self, it sets you free. **_

_**-Mr. President **_

Standing from the black swirly chair I walk over to my writing pad which is usually used for song writing, why not try it out? It worked for him.

**Nick's POV**

_**I took your advice Mr. President and wrote what I felt, so what do you think?**_

**28.08.09**

**A picture with a twist**

**I want to paint a picture, a picture with a twist;**

**I want to paint a picture, a picture on my wrist; **

**And when I paint this picture,**

**A fountain will appear; **

**And if I press down hard enough,**

**All the pain will disappear. **

**- Miley Waldorf**

**(Unknown writer) **

She'd read my blog, she'd seen my poems I wonder if she knew they were for her; reading the words she'd written with such passion and pain I realized I couldn't be friends with Miley anymore; and do you want to know why it's because I freaking loved her! Me Nick Grey loved Miley waldorf what the fuck was I gonna do!

I wanted to take all her pain away, hold her in my arms and wish every single fear from her body; I don't know if I will succeed in getting her to let me in, but now that I know what I want, nothings gonna stop me.

* * *

**A/N: this one sucked beyond belief but if you continue to comment I promise it's gonna get better, I didn't want to revel what happened right away what fun would that be right? But she doesn't remember who it was**

**Why did Liam go out with selena he hates her, for an alibi?**

**Did Demi know there was gonna be a scream because she planned it? **

**And where was Cody?**

**Will he/she strike again, and will nick be able to stop them.**

**Can nick and Miley be together? **

**For these to be answered you need to review.**

**Okay everyone I know this chapter wasn't good but I'D LIKE TO MAKE TO 60 OR 65 REVIEW I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET UP TO AT LEST 58 REVIEW OKAY? I'M AT LIKE 45 REVIEWS KNOW SO IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GET THEIR.**

**Love ya laura xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8: Our own version of R & J

**Chapter 8: Our own version of Romeo and Juliet**

Time just seems to pass by so slow especially when you're forced to hear you teacher drone on about the literary classics. Don't get me wrong i love Jane Austen and T.S Elliot as much as the next person, there's just something about Mr. James voice that makes you want to shot yourself in the head just to make him stop talking.

Put that together with the fact that it's currently 9am on a Monday Moring and it's living hell. I mean the only class i hate more than English lit is French and that's only because Mrs. Angelica is a total bitch, i don't know that i did to her but every single class she seems to find a new way to torture me.

"Alright class, since no one's seems to be paying attention let's try changing it up a little" Mr. James started grabbing an old tattered book from his desk before he continued

"Let's try a little role play, so who wants to be Romeo and Juliet?"

The class stays silent, no one daring to raise their hands.

"Okay what about you Miss Waldorf?" he asked, handing me the copy before i could say no. Great just great that's all i needed another reason for people to laugh at me because i can't speak Elizabethan right.

"Umm... Okay, but who's gonna play Romeo?" I asked standing up from me seat which happened to be right next to selena; who surprisingly enough as been pretty quiet today, Selena not talking? Hell must have frozen over.

"Don't worry I'm sure Mr. Grey would be happy to help you out" Mr. James assured only make me want to hit him with a shovel more; your on my list Mr. James. All eyes in the class room turned to nick, who was sitting at the back of the class right beside Demi and one of his football buddies i think his names was Dave.

At the sound of his name being called his head snapped up causing a few snickers to erupt from some of our fellow class mates. "What Mr. James?" nick asked obviously not paying any attention to what he was saying, probably to busy listening to demi drone on about her hair appointment or something meaningless and shallow like that.

"Well nice to see some people are paying attention" Mr. James snapped back sarcastically; i have to give these teachers credit it must be hard teaching the kids of the teacher and famous, one wrong move and you're fired.

I mean everyone knows they basically work for us, I've never paid for my grade to be changed but I've had a couple of friends who've gotten away with it.

Nothing a hundred dollar bill can't fix as my mother would say if she was here. Leaving for school I'd decided i needed a new game plan, i mean a cool party wasn't going to cut it.

I mean things had really changed since last Friday; selena and Liam had an official date lined up, oh and don't forget the hand marks on my body.

I mean it had only happened two days ago, so they hadn't healed yet. But i was trying not to think about that right now, all i could focus on was that poem I'd written and sent to nick? He hadn't mentioned a word but then it was only first period.

"Would you like to play Romeo? Were doing a little role play if you didn't catch on already"

I looked at selena for a moment who looked like she was ready to break into hysterics, i had to admit that was really funny, but then i could never be able to laugh at nick; okay yeah i could but any way not the point.

"Yeah sure"

"Great please go stand by Miss Waldorf"

Nick looked at me for a moment as if asking for permission, i nodded as i shrugged my shoulders, it's not like we were enemies i didn't even think we were friends; it's like we'd taken a small step forward but a giant step back since the party.

"Alright let's take it from the balcony scene if you please" Mr. James instructed before going to sit down at his desk; maybe i could get my mother to fire him? To mean? But come did he have to pick one of the most romantic scenes in the whole play?

Nick and I stood opposite each other, our copies in hand "okay, let's start from were Romeo says 'she speaks'" Mr. James said looking at us intently, weird i think so.

Nick skimmed over the page looking for the correct lines, before squaring his shoulders; my, my, my don't we have a little actor, i thought making myself laugh silently.

"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
as glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
as is a winged messenger of heaven  
unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Nick took a step closer to me, waiting for me to speak.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

These words where so passionate, Shakespeare really knew what he was talking about. Nick was only inches away from me now, so close our lips were almost touching. I was about to open mouth to let nick know that this was the balcony scene which mean they weren't close to each other, but he sharply turned away.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

It was only then i realized that he was acting, pretty well in fact. Looking down at the book it called for Romeo to step aside, which meant he was thinking, and Juliet didn't know what he was saying these were his thoughts which he shared with the audience.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
belonging to a man.  
What's in a name?"

I was about to continue the paragraph when the bell rang, making me wince from the noise.

"That was surprisingly good, will continue tomorrow class" Mr. James said before he began to pack up his stuff from his desk.

"Meet me in the music room at lunch" whispered a voice behind me before diapering, i was hundred percent positive it was nick, and there was only one voice that could make me swoon.

Walking down the hallway i was nervous to meet nick, which wasn't an unusual emotion for me to be having at the moment, since school started everything's changed.

* * *

"Nick" i called softly as i entered the music, walking over to one of the guitar and gliding my fingers against the glossy surface.

"That was crazy in English right?" said a voice from behind me, turning around i couldn't help but let a smile creep on my face, seeing him sitting down at one of the band sits, trying to pretend like he belonged there.

"Yeah, your a pretty good actor" i said trying to sound as causal as possible.

"You know, i think were like Romeo and Juliet"

"Really" i asked, raising by brow in curiosity

"Yeah, no one wants to be together but we both like each other"

Hold on did he admit he liked me? I think I'm gonna die right here on the spot.

"Really, so you like me?"

"More than you know" he said coolly coming to stand in front of me, while he placed his hands on my waist very subtly, it was a good effort, if only if he knew the sparks that erupted at his very touch.

"Oh do you know?"

"Do you have any idea how cute you look when you raise your brow like that?"

Ahh! Did he have to make me blush ten different shades of red, well they were right when they called him a charmer alright.

"Why, thank you" i said, taking another step closer to him, so close that i could feel his breath against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you know how badly i want to kiss you right know" he stated, placing a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Ummm" i moaned, wanting him so badly to kiss me like that again, to feel his touch all over me. His arms snaked their way around my waist, as he pulled his closer to him, though it wasn't possible for us to be any closer without have surgery; why do i keep having these strange thoughts?

But before i could even have another thought his lips crushed into mine; making me feel like the luckiest person in the world.

**Nick's POV**

"Did you hook up with Demi at the party?"

That was the question that ruined the perfect moment. Here i was kissing the girl i was in love it, secretly in an empty music room, but she had to ruin the perfect moment with that one question.

Should i lie? Do i tell her the truth?

"Way to ruin the moment!"

"Answer the question nick"

"Why, does it matter?"

"It matters to me" she said her voice cracking, oh god she wasn't going to cry was she? I'm such an ass! "No i didn't kiss her, it's just a stupid rumour she invented" i said my voice even, one thing I'd learnt from my father was how to lie to a woman.

* * *

"Dude where were you during lunch?" asked Cody as we stepped into French, thank god it was the last lesson of the day i don't think i could take anymore school, or maybe it was the fact that i was feeling really guilty for lying to miley.

But what the hell was i suppose to say "oh hey it was nothing, we just kissed and she might have had her hands down my trousers" which wouldn't go down well, i could just see her running away with tears in her eyes and I'd die before let that happen

But then again I'm pretty sure she'd be pissed if she knew i was lying; good thing I'm a great lair. I'm mean I'll tell her the truth when I'm good and ready, I'm sure she still has secrets she's not ready to tell me yet, we haven't even gone on a date yet; it's a little early to rock the boat don't you think?

"Nothing, i was talking to the coach about a new strategy"

"Really, cool"

I'm so lucky Cody isn't that smart. Just then she walked into the room, Liam right behind her, her laugh was like music to my ear, considering she doesn't do it that often.

"Alright class lets began" said Mrs. Angelica calling the class to order, oh joy I'm so happy!

From the corner of my eye i could see Miley trying to pay attention to the writing on the board. I had to do something about her; i just could let her spilt out of my fingers.

**A/N: I'll make this short.**

**10 reviews for the next chapter**

**love ya xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9: Like a little kid

**Chapter 9: Like a little kid. **

_His fingers dug into my skin, making me cry out in pain; his hands roamed my body sending shivers down my spine. His hands made their was towards my neck; chocking me, suffocating me. I tried to struggle from his grasp, but I just couldn't get away from his iron like grip._

"_What's the matter sugar? Not rough enough for you?" he asked, while tightening his hold on my waist; so tight that it would definitely leaves bruises._

"_Please, please stop!" I begged. _

"_I don't think so sugar"_

"PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Miley, sweetheart wake up" said a voice softy pulling me out of my nightmare. I opened my eyes softly afraid of what I might find; but to my surprise it was just who I needed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah miles it's me, are you alright honey?" he asked, concern covered his features. I felt so bad, he just got home from new York and the first thing he hears is his daughter screaming for merci. I'd never had a nightmare like that before, and to tell you the truth it scared the crap out of me; was it just a dream or maybe a memory.

At that moment my mind flashed back to the party, I couldn't remember anything; was it because.. because. My mind couldn't even come to grips with the information I'd just learnt, maybe shoving the marks away to the back of my head wasn't the best idea, but was else was I suppose to do?

"When did you get back?" I asked sitting up and giving him a hug; I guess deep down inside I'll always be a daddy's girl.

"A couple of hours ago, is your mother back yet?"

"No she'll be back tomorrow around noon" I answered followed by a yawn; I guess having creepy nightmares really takes a lot out of you.

"Okay honey, well you get some more sleep" he ordered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before standing from the bed and walking out the door.

Sleep? Yeah right their was absolutely no way I was goanna be able to sleep now; standing from my bed walked over to my computer, logging into my Msn, but to my luck no was one online.

Yeah I mean only freaks like me would be up at 3am in the morning; swirling around in the black leather computer chair I couldn't help but let myself smile. Even just having my dad back for a couple of days would be better than nothing.

Knowing that my dad wouldn't be a sleep, I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen; only to find like I expected my dad sitting at the table looking through some of his work files; workaholic I think so!

"Daddy?"

"Honey, I thought you were going to get some more sleep?"

"I know, but I'm to jerked up to sleep now" I explained, going over and plunking down in the seat beside him.

"How about I make you some ovaltine?" he laughed.

Ovaltine was something my dad would always made for me when I was younger and couldn't sleep. He'd try and take sips when he thought I wasn't looking; I'd just shake my head and laugh. It was those type of memories that I missed the most between me and my dad, but I guess you can't have everything in life.

"You know me to well" I teased, while lying back against the wooden back of chair.

"So, I was wondering, since it's teachers evaluation day tomorrow; if you'd like to come to the club with me instead?" he asked.

"I'd love it! That way I can show all your friends how your seventeen year old daughter can kick your butt at golf!"

"Is that a bet?"

"What if it is?"

"Then I'd say you better be ready to lose" I had to laugh at that; only my dad could make me feel so much better after the dream I had.

"Here you are honey" he said placing the glass in front of me. I took a sip of the ovaltine, letting it run down my throat; just like when I was a little kid.

* * *

"Don't worry about it dad, I mean you've only been playing the game for what 20 years?" I laughed as we walked through the country clubs hallways towards the restaurant.

"Keep at it and your brother may soon be an only child!" my dad joked, ruffling my hair.

"And I'm, sure he'll love it, so speaking of the devil have you hard anything from Trace?"

"In fact we talked yesterday" he said matter of factly, as we took our seats at my dads usual table; I could never understand how he had a usual table since his hardly even in L.A, but anyway.

"And?"

"And well his doing fine, but his got yet another girlfriend"

"Shocker" I laughed, if you thought I was bad when it came to boy friends, then you should see my brother, but the girls going back; those poor fools.

"Billy is that you?" asked a voice from behind us; I turned around slightly to see none other than Paul Grey! I knew he and my father were friends but I'd never actually meet him before.

"Paul it's so nice to see you again" greeted my father, standing up to shake his hand. Standing behind Mr. Grey was a short boy about six years old with curly hair; just like nicks. That must be their youngest Frankie Grey for sure.

"And this beauty must be Miley, it's a pleasure" he said sticking his hand out to for to shake; after shaking his hand a threw a small smile towards Frankie, was still standing behind his father.

"Oh don't worry about him, his really shy" Mr. Grey laughed along with my dad.

Just then the centre of my universe walked in; dramatic I know, but give me a break, if you knew what he looked like, you'd be fighting for him to!

Mr. Grey followed my gaze a knowing smirk plastered on his face "you and nick must know each other Miley, aren't you in the same year?"

"Yeah but we aren't really friends" I said perhaps a little to quickly.

"Hey dad, tank" he coming over to us, flashing me a quick small before turning around to shake my fathers hand.

"Who's tank?" I whispered to Frankie. He giggle silently.

"It's me, because I'm like a tank"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you should see me eating!" he laughed; I wonder if nick's the same? Frankie was quite a cute kid, shy and quite, unlike his brother who was laughing at a joke one of our dad's made.

"So Miley do you know how to tie shoes laces?" he asked in an egger tone.

"Do I! and I have a special way to" I teased playfully

"Really would you teach me?"

"Sure"

I stood up from my seat, bending down in front of Frankie, taking his to white shoes laces into my hands

"You make two bunny ears" I said taking both the shoes laces, and creating to circles which were suppose to be the bunny ears.

"then they go around the tree" I then made both shoes laces join together making another circle, but with the "bunny ears".

"Under the barrow" then I crossed them, and tucked one of the "bunny ears" underneath the other

"and last but not lest, pull tight" and I pulled the shoes laces; it was just the way my father had taught me when I was a little girl.

"Sooo cool!" he giggled jumping up and down "I'm goanna go try!" and before I could say another word Frankie raced in another direction; his to cute!"

"Your really good with him, you know that?" asked a voice behind me, I stood up dusting of my knees, before facing the holder of the voice; which like I thought was nick.

"Yeah well I've always wanted an younger sibling"

"Trust me their not all their talked up to be"

"I really doubt that" I said with a laugh, Frankie was such a cutie I couldn't imagine him trying to misbehave.

"Well I'm goanna go find tank. Talk to you later" he said looking pretty damn awkward before walking the direction of the his brother.

**Nick's POV**

"You make two bunny ears" said the voice of an angle, turning from my father slightly I could see Miley bent in front of Frankie holding his shoes laces in her hands. Frankie and his darn shoes ever since mom bought them for him a couple of days ago he was intent on learning how to tie them.

"then they go under the tree" I wasn't really interested in the actions more the sound of her voice "under the barrow, and last but not lest pull tight" and before Frankie's little eyes his shoes laces where tied.

"Sooo cool!" he said jumping up and mumbling a few words before taking off in a sprint for the gardens.

" Your really good with him, you know that?" I asked, having the strength to talk to her for the first time since lying to her; why am I feeling so bad? Men lie all the time!

"Yeah well I've always wanted younger siblings" she gushed; trust me Frankie may look all innocent and cute, but try spending the whole day with him, then you'll be singing a different tune.

"Trust me their not all their talked up to be"

"I really doubt that" she laughed; and what a laugh it was, like music to my ears; oh crap did she notice how intently was staring at her!

" Well I'm goanna go find tank. Talk to you later" I said awkwardly walking away like the wimp that I was.

Walking down the hall, could I have been any weirder, first I kiss her then I lie to he and now I walk away from her; great boy friend martial, nick!

While I was beating myself up, I caught a glimpse of Frankie sitting on one of the stone benches. I walked through the arches and into the garden sitting down right beside him.

"I liked that girl"

"Me too!"

Running my figures through my hair, little rainbow patterns reflected off my dog tag

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before tank" I apologized placing my arm around his shoulder

"That's okay, daddy said sometimes, you don't feel so good before you take orange juice" he said in a quite tone. I felt so bad for him, he had no idea what a diabetic was, he didn't know I wasn't really angry at him I was just feeling bad because of lack of insulin.

"That's right but it's never because of you okay?"

He nodded his head his curls shinning in the light, making them look golden brown. I didn't want to hurt him, I was never really close to Joe or Kevin; and now that their both away at college I'm all Frankie's got.

Looking through the class windows I could see Miley, smiling at something my dad said. Not even her smile was ugly, if anything it brightened the room; oh god I have it bad.

"Your in love!" Frankie cheered beside me

"what?" I asked fluttered blushing slightly.

"That's the look daddy get when he looks at mamma, she calls it the look of love" he explained.

The look of love eh? His smarter than I give him credit for that's for sure.

"Hey sugar want a drink?" asked Dave to one of the pretty cocktails waitresses while through the path; god could he be more of a perv!

"No thank you" she laughed walking back inside.

"Yo dude" he greeted coming to sit beside us; well maybe playing some baseball will take my mind of things.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm currently working without a computer of my own.** **I'm using my brothers, who's complaining because he wants to watch some star wars movie on here, *sighs* boys. **

**Well I didn't get 10 reviews, but I'm hoping I will this time.**

**Please lets see if I can get up to at lest 65 REVIEWS today.**

**10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE **


	10. Chapter 10: Like a rubber band It snaps

**Chapter 10: like a rubber band; it snaps. **

_Jen: good morning, sunshine. _

_Dawson: It's overcast and grey. _

_Jen: Hmm hmm hmm there, that's the spirit. _

_Dawson: A week ago, I saw it very clearly. Now I look at it, and all I see are these huge, nightmarish obstacles. It's like, the movie's disappeared, just gotten lost somewhere along the way. I don't know. Or, maybe I have. _

_Jen: It can't be that bad, can it?_

I was about to catch Dawson's answer when my phone ringing caused my head to snap in the direction of my phone, which was currently sitting on the kitchen table. With a heavy sigh I stood from the couch, stretching my aching back; I guess that's what I get for sitting at home and watching Dawson's creek re run's all afternoon, sad? I know.

Running into the kitchen, I pressed connect holding the phone to my ear before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" asked a soft voice on the other side of the phone. It didn't occur to me who the voice was at first , but as their heavy breathing came through the speaker it dawned on me.

"Frankie?"

I know it was a long shot I'd only meet him once and that was a couple of days ago; but I don't know why I just felt that it was him, and I wasn't wrong.

"Miley I don't know what to do!" he voice came through frantic almost on the verge of hysteria.

"Okay, tank clam down" I thought if I called him by his nickname he'd calm down; oh right like that's goanna work, but hey you can't stop a girl from trying!

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"It's Nick.. he just.. I didn't know what to do.. only mamma knows and she.."

His voice came out in broken sentences, his breathing down right frantic. Think Miley think I had to calm him down epically if this had something to do with nick. Searching through my knowledge I was drawing blanks, until I remember our meeting at the club.

"You have to calm down Tank for Nick. Do you remember what I thought you that day at the club?"

"Yeah" He mumbled. That's a good sign.

"Can you tell me?"

"T..the r..rabbit goes over the tree. U..nder the barrow"

"And" I prompted

"Pull t..tight"

By the end of the sentence his had breathing had calmed enough that I thought he could handle me asking him about nick, and why he was so upset.

"Okay tank" I started with caution "What's going on, what's wrong with nick?"

A sob could be herd over the phone. I needed to do something! Sitting here waiting for Frankie obviously wasn't working, right then and their had to make a split decision; Which let me fill you in I'm not great at.

"Okay tell you what, I'm coming over their. Do you think you could wait by the door until I arrive?"

Please say yes, please say yes! My insides were churning as if I needed to through up. Why was I so nervous, nothing might be wrong expect Nick wont play with him. But their was this aching feeling in my gut that something was wrong; and I would be damn before let something bad happen, to nick or Frankie.

"I can do that" he whispered seeming unsure of himself; well that makes two of us kid.

"Okay, I'm goanna hug up now?" When I didn't hear and sign of disapproval I continued "And I'll be their as soon as I can"

After hearing a low "hurry" from Frankie I disconnected stuffing my phone back inside my pocket. I stood there for a good minute or two just thinking about what I was goanna do before, running to the door after making sure my car keys were securely in the palm of my hand.

My feet hit hard against the gravel as I ran down the lawn towards my car. What if Nick was in real trouble and I don't get their in time? Would they all blame me? No I was being silly, I mean what could possibly be wrong with nick? Okay so I know there are a million different things that could be wrong, but not to Nick, not to the person I loved.

Franticly I placed the car key into the lock turning it harshly before sliding into the driving seat and revving up the engine; Thank god for fast cars right? The streets were barren which was a good think I wasn't exactly paying attention to my speed, hell I'd be willing to run a red light if it'll get my their faster.

The sun shined through the window making me feel hot, so I cranked up the AC until it was on freezing and continued speeding down the streets of L.A. It only then dawned on me I had no idea where he lived! I mean I knew the street vaguely but I'd never seen his house before, until a couple of weeks ago we'd never even talked unless you counted a quick hello in the hall.

I was just going to have to do what I do best wing it. I'd knock on every door, I'd look through peoples post; scaring you am I? well get used to it. Turning onto Temples streets I parked into the first vacant spot I saw on the road, before jumping out of my seat and beginning my game I like to call "Find the house in an emergency" sounds like fun right?

Looking through about 20 houses I was wondering if I did after all know which street he lived in. I mean I'd only heard it through gossip, but you don't know what their like at our school when it's gossip it's usually true.

Then a ding went on in my head, and I quickly pulled my phone out typing a frantic message

_I know this may seem weird but do you know what house Nick leaves at? Milez _

**Okay.. well it is weird but I herd through Ashley that his house is number 45. Selly**

With a heavy sigh I looked to my right, squinting my eyes so I could see the number of the house right beside me, number 26. Okay only 19 to go I guess, making sure to pay attention I ran down the street. I could never explain the erupt of emotion that ran through my body when I saw a porcelain number that hug right beside a black mailbox, it was the number 45.

My knuckle meet with the hard wooden surface of the front door, while my foot tapped against the titled floor while I waited for someone to answer, come on tank!

Just then my prairies were answered because the door flew open reveling Frankie; his eyes were swollen and red due to he crying he'd probably done. As soon as he saw me, he rapped his arms around my waist and began to sob into my chest.

"I'm sorry Miley I didn't know who else to call. Momma and dada weren't answering their phones their at some big meeting. So I went through Nicks phone book and I remembered your name from the club"

"It's okay tank" I said slowly bending down so I was eye level with him. "I'm here now will you take me to Nick?" I wanted to know if he was okay. No I needed to know if his okay.

Frankie led me through their house; which if I wasn't scared out of my wits would have come across impressive by anyone's standards. We walked hand in hand until he came to a stop outside a huge bed room, which I assumed was Nicks.

While I slowly walked into the room Frankie stood in the door way seeming to scared to come in. Posters of bands and football players covered his walls, and trophies covered a lot of the surfaces; wow this guy won a lot.

Then their was Nick laying under the covers of his bed, looking whiter than a ghost; not that I'd ever seen one, did you get me trying to lighten the mood their? I know I should stick to song writing.

"Nick?" I whispered as approached him.

"Mmmm" he moaned.

Examining his features I noticed the sheet of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Let's put it this way he wasn't looking so hot, moving forward I slowly placed hand on his forehead; God he was boiling? Like you could cook an egg on his head.

I didn't want worry Frankie so i turned to him and asked if he'd get Nick another glass of water, edging him towards the empty glass on his night stand. After he'd fled from the room, I turned my attention back to Nick; was he conscious?

Well theirs only one way to find out.

"Nick?" I said louder this time, shaking him slightly this time he didn't even stir; not good.

"Here's the glass of water" Frankie whispered walking into the room. He carefully placed the glass back in it's original position.

"Hey tank, dose Nick have any pre existing conditions?" wow I guess watching Grey's anatomy once a week is really started to pay off; god I need to stop watching so much TV.

"Momma calls him a dietetic"

Call me a moron but it took me a few seconds before I figured out what it meant; nick had diabetes which meant this wasn't something that was going to go away buy it's self. Me being the person that never paid attention in health class I had now idea what it was just, that it had something to do with lack of insulin.

Hospital

We needed a hospital, for all I knew Nick was on his death bed as we speak.

"Don't you have older siblings?"

"Yeah but their both away at college"

Just my luck, siblings who didn't leave here, and parents who weren't picking up the phones. Turning to look at nick I realized I wasn't going to be able to lift him by myself he needed to wake up. Grabbing the water off the night stand I attentively walked back over to his side, before pouring the water on his sweaty curls.

"Wake up call for Mr. Grey"

"What the hell!" he exclaimed with little force behind it, I didn't think he had much strength to fight; it was a battle for him to stay awake.

"Don't what the hell me! I cant carry your heavy ass out to the car, and I don't think Frankie will be much help"

* * *

After about a ten minute protest from Nick I managed to get him into the car, he sat in the back seat lying down while Frankie sat shot gun next to me. It had taken us a little more than it should have to get to the hospital, I didn't like having to admit the fact that I'd never been before.

Hey I wasn't a sick child, and none of my family's members had ever had to gone expect Trace when he broke his arm, but I was too young to go along with my parents.

So that's where we were currently sitting in the waiting room filling out Nick's paper work while he was with the doctor. Do you know how hard it is to fill in someone's paper work when you don't really know them.

Had he ever had chicken pokes?

Mumps?

Scarlet fever?

What was his blood type?

I relied on Frankie for a lot of the stuff. Like how he'd gotten both mumps and chicken pokes through him, and how he'd complained for weeks on end about it.

But I was still pretty nervous, their couldn't be anything wrong with him; I'd die if their was. I don't think I'd ever really noticed how much I cared about Nick until now, and everything was dawning on me little by little.

"What's that on you neck?"

I put a hand on my neck realizing in all the bustle of what was going on I forgot to were cover up. My neck was fully exposed and even though the marks on my stomach had almost vanished, the ones on my neck were the worst and they still had a purple color to them.

"Nothing for you to worry about"

I stood from the uncomfortable chairs, handing the paper work back to the nurse who looked down and shook her head before typing something in her computer. As I turned around I bumped into another person walking this way, luckily he caught me before I could fall, which knowing me I would have.

"I'm sorry sugar"

**S…s…sugar?**

"_Please please stop" I begged as my back hit my mattress._

"_But the fun is only just starting sugar" he whispered into my ear, his hot sticky breath could be felt on my neck. His hand made their way up my stomach leaving marks, before I could feel him reaching for my bra strap. _

"_Nooo!" I sobbed as I felt him roughly pull my top over my head, placing rough kisses on my stomach working their way up my body leaving a sticky wet trail ending at my jaw line. _

"_Scream all you want sugar you know you want this" _

"Please don't hurt me!" I sobbed my back hitting against the wall of the waiting room hallway.

"Miley!"

I could hear Frankie's frantic voice beside me, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment but his hands all over my body. His hand working their way up my back towards my bra. The same churching sensation like before ran through my body, but I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to move.

"Miss are you okay?" asked someone wearing blue scrubs. A doctor.

It was like I was a rubber band, and something happened inside me that I couldn't control. I shook my head, tears fall from my blue orbs down my face.

"I snapped"

**A/N: Wow a lot happened in this chapter. About the rape part. I'm sorry if it wasn't very good it was a bit uncomfortable for me to write, I'm guessing you know why.**

**But the flash backs are important to the story, since she can't remember what happened.**

**Its about 11:00pm where I lived and I thoughts I'd update before be. ****I know this wasn't that good but Miley had to come to trims with things at some point.**

**I'd like 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!. **


	11. Chapter 11: Around the merry go around

**Chapter 11: Around the merry go around.**

"Doctor Mathews we need your assistants" Called the guy the blue scrubs, he looked at me with perplexed expression as if I were an experiment, Damn inters!

"No, it's okay I'm fine now" I contradicted, standing up and whipping my ass from all the dirt; Wasn't this suppose to be a hospital?

"Are you sure, because it looked like a panic attack to me"

"Trust me if I was having a panic attack I think I would be the first now"

"Why don't you have a seat for a second Miss?" Offered a voice coming up beside me. Great some middle aged doctor who thought they knew everything, I mean didn't I have enough on my plate without them bothering me.

"No I'm fine" I reassured them, earning a skeptical look from each of them; but what ever.

"Really know need to panic, come here tank" I out stretched my arm towards Frankie, who was standing on the other side of the room looking well to be frank terrified. After a moment he seemed sure enough to run into my arms rapping his arms around my waist tightly.

"But if you want to do me a favor" I said addressing Dr. Mathews

"Then can you check on my friend and his brother Nick Jonas?" the doc nodded his head, whispering something into the inters ear before leaving down one of the corridors, probably something along the lines of "Watch her like a hawk if she dose anything strange commit her".

Moving me and tank to seat back in of the black chairs, I rubbed his back gently trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry Frankie I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay" he said lifting up his head so I could see his soft chocolate brown eyes. It hurt me to think that I'd scared Frankie in any possible way but it just felt so real, I couldn't help it. All I wanted was for all the horrible images to disappear from my head; but I'm not stupid enough to believe because I wish something it's goanna come true.

I've spent the last couple of days trying to glue the pieces back together and pretend that they were as good as knew, but now that I can see the cracks in the glass everything is starting to fall apart again. Because you can throw a sheet over a bucket and not call it a bucket, but in reality that's still what it is.

Facing my fears was never something I was good at but I'm goanna have to try, or else I'll loose it completely.

"Nicolas Jonas?"

Called a middle aged woman walking into the waiting room; she had black straight her that was pulled into a high pony tail, and was wearing blue scrubs; surprised? That's like a stable around here.

I shot up from my seat as quickly as possible, placing Frankie beside me before racing over to her

"Yes"

"Are you his family?" she asked. Shit!

"No but his is brother" I said pointing towards Frankie who was standing a little behind me, whipping the tears from his face.

"I'm afraid I need someone at lest over twelve years old, and related to the patient"

"But I tried to get a hold of his parents and their not answering, and both his brother are away at college"

I was about to burst into tears again; they had to tell me what's wrong with him! I couldn't just sit their and wait for one of his parents to become available!

"I'm sorry Miss b—"

"PLEASE at lest tell me his okay" I said my voice almost a whisper on the last couple of words

She sighed, running her fingers through her tied hair before looking back down at what I presumed was Nick's chart.

"All I can tell you is that his out of the woods and should be waking up soon"

"But I can't see him"

"Afraid not Miss?"

"Waldorf my name is Miley Waldorf"

"Well Miss Waldorf, why don't you have a seat while we try and contact his parents again"

Their was no point in fighting, I mean really what could I do expect throw a scene in front of everyone and get us kicked out. I wanted so badly to see if Nick was alright for myself, but I guess I was just going to have to wait until one of his parents decided to pick up their god damn phone.

I pulled Frankie back into me on one of the waiting room chairs for the second time and let him snuggling into me, while his sniffled into my sweater, which I couldn't have given a crap about. A year ago I would have been disgusted by this action but not now for sure.

In a way I wanted to be the Queen of HMHS but I didn't want to be vain to do it, I had to give up who I was for it and I just wasn't willing to do it anymore. Did that mean I'll let Demi have the thrown; Hell No! that bitch was on my list at the very top, nothing would give me more pleasure than to hit her on the head with a shovel. It just meant that I was goanna have to start being myself, and if that meant wearing converse and hoodies out wear other people could see me wearing them, and not always straightening my hair till it looked god damn perfect so be it; every part of me remember?

"Will Nick be okay?" asked Frankie through his sniffling.

I know what your thinking, but I just couldn't help it I know there is a chance that something bad might happen, as much as thinking about it made my chest hurt like crazy; I knew their was a small chance that something could go wrong.

But the doctor did say is was out of the woods, and I couldn't look into those chocolate brown eyes and tell him something as horrible as "he may not be" so I said the only words that would leave my lips

"He'll be fine promise"

* * *

We've been sitting in this god damn waiting for over three hours now, because both his parents hadn't answered their phones yet. All these Hollywood parents were the same they couldn't give a crap about any of their off spring. Even my dad who I loved to bites lives in New York most of the time.

When my mum was gone do you know how many times she called into the check on me; well I'll tell you none. If she found out about my party she's probably be proud and asked if I got any, what type of parent is that?

And it looked like Nick had the exact couldn't give a crap about their kids parents as me. It burnt my blood to think they left their sick child alone with their six years son! Some people shouldn't even be aloud to have kids if you ask me.

Frankie was a sleep on my lap snoring quietly his tiny arms still around my waist. WTF was I goanna do? I couldn't just sit in this hospital forever. Just then my phone beeped, I quickly stuff my hand inside my pocket to silence the noise before it woke Frankie up.

**Hey do you want to meet up today? Liam**

_Sorry theirs been a little emergency. Miles _

**Are you okay? what's wrong? Liam**

Catch 22 what the hell was I goanna tell him. He hated Nick, and after he made a move at the party me and Liam really haven't been hanging out that often. But now that he and Selena have gone out on a date were dose that leave us? Is anyone's else's head hurting or is it just me?

_Nothing you need to worry about, it's just silly family business you know how it is. Miles_

**Okay, but if you need a wall to punch later, feel free to use mine. Liam**

_I may just take you up on your offer. Miles_

After stuffing my phone back inside my pocket, I moved Frankie over to one of the other seats so I could stand up. He let out a small whimper when he detached from me, but soon fell back into a deep sleep. My neck was starting to hurt like crazy, so I walked over to the nurse at the desk; this was a hospital after all.

"Hello Miss how may I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you have anything for my neck" I asked pointing to the bruises, they sure weren't pretty to look at that's for sure.

"I'll see what I can do" she told be kindly, standing up and waking towards the back of the room behind her desk.

Just then the waiting room doors burst open, and a woman in her forties ran through. She had long curly hair that looked a lot like frank's and Nick's and had that same chocolate brown eyes I loved. "Mamma!"Frankie yelled having been awoken but the sudden noise, be stood up from the chair and ran into his mothers arms; I may not have thought highly of her at the moment but it was truly a touching moment.

"Oh baby are you okay?" she asked, giving him a once over.

"Yeah Miley took good care of me" he said with a smile, pointing in my direction.

Crap this was the first time I was going to meet his mother! Did I have to look like shit. But she didn't seem to mind because she walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug, mumbling the words "thank you" over and over.

"Really it was nothing Mrs. Grey" I reassured her.

After telling her the douche bag doctors here wouldn't tell me shit about Nicks condition she quickly went up to the front desk and demanded to speak to a doctor. Go Mrs. Grey!

* * *

Mrs. Grey and Frankie went through to see Nick, but in all the rush I didn't have a chance to talk to her so I didn't know what was going on. But I didn't want to ask Mrs. Grey until everything had calmed down; at lest my neck wasn't hurting anymore, ointment really dose the trick for these sort of things.

My eyes were beginning to droop when Mrs. Grey walked back into the waiting room headed straight for me.

"Miley Nick wants to talk to you"

My head shot right up at that sentence, Nick wanted to speak to me! Best news I've had all day.

"Sure"

I followed down one of the hallways until she stopped in front of the one of the hospital rooms. Through the glass I could see nick lying down on the bed, Frankie sitting down on the edge of his bed, looking like his about to fall asleep.

Slowly I walked into the room, knocking on the panel of the door way before going any closer. Both their heads shot up in my direction, a smile appearing on Nick's perfect lips. God Damn their so pouty and perfect, and I so shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Hey"

"umm. Tank why don't you go find mum" nick suggested, very subtle Nick.

"Okay" Frankie yawed climbing down from the bed slowly, and walking out of the room, after giving me a small wave and telling me

"Hope your Neck fells better"

"Me too"

After he left I turned back to nick, edging closer to his bed

"I'm pretty sure you know I don't bite" he laughed.

"Well you were pretty out of it before"

"Come on miles come here"

I took Frankie's place sitting at the edge of the bed, my hands firmly in my lap

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a lack of insulin"

"Aren't you suppose to have insulin shots at home or something"

"Yeah but I forgot to go get from the doctor. I had my mind rapped around something"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sadness washed over his features, but I couldn't explain it.

"I lied to you"

"About what?" I whispered

"Me and Demi had sex"

And just like that everything went back to square one, things just keep going back in circles. It left as though my heart was about to break, all those rumors I didn't want to be true were. But worst of all he wasn't honest with me!

I stood from the bed and turned around frankly heading for the door. When all of a sudden I felt woozy, and it became hard to keep my balance.

Then all of a sudden it all went Black.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. My computer is out again. So I was forced once again to use my brothers. This week his into watch all the original Power rangers again because their all on Youtube!**

**I might add my brother is 18 years old! I just don't know how his popular, it really fathoms me!**

**Anyway this was sort of a filler and wasn't good I'm going through a bit of writers black lately, the next update will be better and quicker promise. **

**10 REVIEWS TO CONTINE! **


	12. Chapter 12: Close the book on the turth

**Chapter 12: Close the book on the truth. **

**Nick's POV**

I never wanted to hurt her, that wasn't my intention. But ever since it happened I've felt like someone punched me in the chest. And not some weakling, I'm talking about another player on the football team someone who was at lest six feet tall and huge.

Maybe I was being selfish by telling her, but how could I ever look into the ocean blue eyes if I didn't? Could I continue to lie to her, and pretend like everything was okay?

I wanted to wait, the plan was to wait! Trust me Demi was the one and only, I don't know what came over me that day. Maybe it was because I'd admitted I'd liked her to much, or because I was afraid of what would happen if I opened up completely to her.

But how could I have ever doubted her? This was the person who came when my little brother called scared.

The person who drove us to the hospital and sat in the waiting rooms for god known's how many hours waiting for not only me to wake up, but for one of my parents to show up. She's the one that held Frankie close to her and told him everything was okay.

How could I have possible thought she deserved to know the truth? The look on her face, all the emotions that were displayed so openly even if only for a second. I'd hurt her! Worse than anybody probably ever had. But now all I could do was hope that when she opened those ocean blue eyes, that made me have hope again she'd forgive me.

Miley was lying their un concussion, her hair covering a part of her face. It looked pale as if she'd seen a ghost. If you can call me telling her I had sex with Demi a Ghost? Their was something wrong with me for sure! I couldn't even possible understand why I did it. It all seems like a blur to me now.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Same day as [Chapter 9: Just like a little kid] right after the chapter left off. _

_I had a firm grasp on the bat, as I stood in position. My figures tightened as I waited for the pitcher to throw the damn ball. Not like I wouldn't hit it of course, but a certain about of fear is usual before and during a match. I know what your thinking, "it's just a game dude lighten up" but theirs two things I never joke about and that's my poems and sports. _

_The pitcher took his stance, the ball firmly in his hands. His trying to sic me out, fat chance that's goanna happen baby. And the ball flew towards, and the next sound I herd was the cracking, as the ball hit the bat. _

_I dropped the bat, letting it fall at my feet, as I ran towards first base. _

_Second base_

_Third base_

_My feet hit against the grave as I ran towards home base. Sweat dripped down my forehead my firsts clinched at ehtiher side of my body, breath becoming heavy. I let out a sigh of relief as my feet pounded against home base. Hearing the little crowed that their was cheering. _

"_OMG Nick that was great" Demi cheered running from the stands to were I was standing, whipping sweat from my forehead. Oh no want dose she want? You'd think after the party she'd get used to the idea that I like Miley, but apparently she couldn't get that information through her head._

"_Oh thanks Demi" I said awkwardly trying to escape to the showers before she could catch up with me. But no luck, she planted herself right in front of me, her dark brown hair shinned in the sun making it look silghtly blonde._

_It was a little to hot to beginning October, but then again it is L.A whether isn't always usual. _

"_So what you doing after you shower?"_

_Lie lie lie _

"_Ummm… Nothing I guess" _

"_Great then do you wanna get a drink with me?"_

_Why don't I ever listen to myself!_

"_Oh well Demi I'm here with my dad and…" Ugh! Why do I have to explain myself can't this girl take the hit. If I wanted to go out with anyone it would be Miley._

_The way she was so sweet with Frankie; fat chance Demi would ever be as kind and sweet to Frankie as Miley. But that's only because Miley's a nice person, she can be a bitch but only when it's necessary. Demi point in case. _

"_Please Nick, just as friends"_

_Friends eh? Do I think Demi could handle being just being friends with me? Well that's what we were before she made a move? Am I making any sense? All I know is if I turn her down for something as simple is a drink what person would that make me? I mean it's only a drink right?_

"_I guess me could go out for one drink"_

"_Yes! Thanks nick:" she squealed throwing her arms around my neck. _

* * *

"_Demi I really think I should be going"_

"_Come on just on more shot" she pleaded, shoving a Tikal shot my way across the bar. Looking down at the shot once I sighed, I lifted the glass to my mouth and chugged it down in one gulp. The alcohol left a heated trial down my neck, making you feel as if you've got heart burn._

"_Oh Nick, I'm glad were doing this" _

"_Ummm me to" _

_Demi scooted her chair closer to me placing her hand on my thigh.._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

I wont bore you with the rest of the detail I'm sure you already know how it ended. So what if I was drunk it's still my fault I need to have better will power. I shouldn't have let Demi shove drink after drink down my throat without being able to just walk away.

And now I just don't know what to do about it? I mean she fainted. I mean literally blacked out and fell to the floor. I swear to god my heart stopped beating when her body crashed to the floor without any warning. I mean their was a warning I sprang this news on her, after she'd gone through hell to help me.

"Mr. Grey I told you to stay in bed"

"And I will go back to my bed, when she wakes up"

Their was no way I was leaving her until I say those beautiful ocean blue eyes open up for myself in all their glory.

"Fine but if you start to feel—"

"Bad call a nurse yeah I get it"

Dr. Mathews sighed and exited the room shaking his head. My mother had gone home with Frankie, the Dr. had said I would be realesed tomorrow if I rested up, but how can I rest and pretend everything was okay.

They called Miley's mother and she said she'd be here soon. But it's been three hours and she still hadn't shown up. Her father if I remembered correctly lived in New York most of the time, and was only in L.A for a couple of days and had already left.

But if Miley's mum was anything like the rest of the L.A mothers in this town she couldn't give a crap about her kids. In a way Miley's mum and my mom were a lot alike, In different ways though.

My mother chose to focus on work. Not that is was always this way, she started to focus more on her work once Joe Graduated and went off to Duke. I mean I always knew Joe and Kevin were her favorites but their still me and Frankie.

Sure she walked through the doors pretending that she cared. Sure she'd put on a show for Miley and cried about how sorry she felt for leaving me alone with Frankie, and how she didn't know I was sick. But didn't I tell her before she left that I was feeling shitty?

What was her reply? "Oh well sweetie if need be call an ambulance" I didn't expect my father to be around, sure he'd take me and Frankie to the club once in a while but his was usually at work. I more go to the club by myself, you know to meet Cody and Dave and play baseball.

Miley's mother was the other type of mother that didn't pay attention to her children. She decided to focus on being a socialite and traveling around the world, attending party after party. But what about her? Her daughter the one your leaving behind. As far as I knew she only had I one brother who was a Yale, he and Kevin used to be quite good friends, and if I'm right still are.

"What happened?"

It was a small whispered but it was enough for my shoot up in Miley's direction. Her eyes were beginning to open, but she looked groggy and disorientated.

"Hey"

She turned towards me, her eyes widening

"What are you going here? I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please Miley you don't understand I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Please that's what you do hurt people!"

"Please" I begged

"Go back to you room Nick. Your still sick"

I wanted to fight with her. Tell her that I didn't need to be anywhere but here. Just when a blonde woman ran into the room relief covering her features at the sight of Miley

"My baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mum" Wow after me she seemed to be the last person Miley wanted to see. But then again it didn't look like they were close. Miley wasn't the typical L.A Girl, even if she hid behind all the clothes and make up, I knew she was different and that's why I loved her.

I know what your thinking, if you loved her then why did you betray her! But I don't know, and that the god damn truth. God I really need help.

"And you are?" Miley's mother asked my sweetly, but before I could open my mouth Miley jumped in

"He was just leaving"

Sighing I stood from the chair, giving Miley once last glance before walking back to my room which was situated down the hall. Their had to be someone way to get back on her good side, after everything I'd done.

Searching through my jeans my pocket, I took out my cell phone typing a quick message to someone that would know Miley. Even if Miley didn't want her to.

**I need to talk to you about something. Meet me under the belchers Friday during Lunch / Nick**

_Okay Mr. Secretive I'll be their / Selena _

**Miley's POV **

"Mum relax I'm fine I just had a bit of a shock that's all."

God on top of everything else I now have to deal with my mother trying to act like she cares. Great just great.

Just then Dr. Mathews, you remember him the idiot from before, walked into the room my chart in his hands.

But all I could think about was how could Nick do this to me! Not only did he lie, but after I looked after his brother and made sure he was okay! He really is a an ass.

"Miss Waldorf?

"Oh sorry what?"

"Well their were some marks on your—"

Shit shit shit! This cant be happening no one else could know about them.

"Oh those are nothing"

"Are you sure because they look a lot like hands prints" he contradicted

" Hand prints what is he talking about Miley"

Shit shit shit!

"Nothing it's absolutely nothing"

"Miss Waldorf I really think y-"

"SHUT UP NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Miley Waldorf, do not to speak to him like that"

Like hell, I'll speak to him anyway I want to! Their was no way they were running tests on me and finding out that… That… That I was r..ra.. I can't even say the word it hurt to much.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My heart rate began to quicken as I thought about my mother knowing the truth

And then my dad

My friends

Liam

Nick

Demi

And with that though, I felt like I was being strangled all over again, I couldn't catch my breath. I just wanted to close the book on the truth keep it hidden and let the only person that could see it be me. I wanted no one to know, because I didn't want to be pity, I just wanted to go back to being me without all the drama.

"Honey you need to calm down"

"NO I'M FINE!"

"Nurse we need to some help in here"

I just couldn't catch my breath, then I felt my a hand grasped mine tightly looking up I locked eyes with nick fear expressed through his chocolate brown orbs . I wanted to yell at him to get lost, to never talk to me again, but I couldn't.

"Shhh Miley it's okay"

"No it's not because I was r.."

But the nurse didn't let me finish my sentence, because she injected some medicine into the IV dripped and I began to feel dizzy, and the last thing I herd before I gave into the darkness was

"I love you"

**A/N: if you didn't like this chapter then that's totally okay. I'm sorry it took so long I'm still using my bro's comp. Because I live on a small island next to Italy and I have to order the part from their. And they like us have something call fair Augusto which mean all factories close for August so I wont get my part until the beginning of September ugh!**

**Anyway my brother being the ass he is only lets me use his computer when his out which is GF. Maybe I should tell her he watches Power rangers and Stars wars in his free time just to piss him off LOL. Yeah what are little sisters for right?**

**10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Love ya**

**Peace love & Niley **


	13. Chapter 13: A storm is brewing

**Chapter 3: A storm is brewing **

**11.10.09**

**How can I forget you when your always on my mind? **

**How can I not want you when your all I want inside?**

**How can I let you go when I can't see us apart? **

**How can I not love you when you control my heart?**

**~Mr. President (Unknown)**

**13.10.09**

**Everything is changing soon the writings on the wall  
Just sit there and deceive yourself but everything will fall  
The seas will rise across the land and sweep it all away.  
**

**Anarchy will be the game and everyone must play  
Protect yourselves when the dark times come  
Protect yourselves you're not the only ones.**

**~Mr. President (Saxon) **

**15.10.09**

**When I see your face  
I don't know what I'd do  
Because I'm dying  
Dying just to be with you**

**~Mr. President (Eric Allaman)**

"That's it I've had enough!" Emily's voice rang though the library, earning her a harsh glare from Miss's Bing the Liberian. What had I done this time? It seems for the last couple of weeks I'd taken Selena's place as the annoying on in the group, not that I'd done anything wrong.

I was currently log on one of the library's computers checking out another one of Nick's poem's. As the weeks crept by, the more I ignored him the more poem's he wrote. Didn't he know it was killing me to see him in so much pain? To know he loved me and not be able to say it back. Saying the words was the kiss of death!

Anytime I'd ever said those three words to a guy I'd cheated on them soon after If not even the same day. And I knew Nick was different, even just by the way looking into his soft chocolate brown eyes would make me swoon. But I couldn't break is heart, but then again me giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him in the halls, wasn't that just as bad?

But how could I even face him after the melt down I had? But he didn't seem repulsed if anything he seemed scared, like he was afraid something would happen to me. Then their was Liam, Emily, Selena and Katie they know something's up with me. I've been friends with them long enough, but I just cant tell them because the one thing I don't want is the look of pity.

You know that look you get from your friends when they think your breakable. Everyone would treat me like fine glass about to shatter from a single touch, and I couldn't go through that not on top of everything. I turned around in my seat to face her, her eye ablaze; uh oh.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh please don't seat their and pretend that you have no idea what I'm talking about"

Yep I was officially screwed.

"Why don't you enlighten me"

"Okay, how about the fact that you don't seem to care that Demi is now running the school!"

"I do care!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Because you sure aren't acting like it"

I sighed, running my figures through my tied up locks. Did I care about Demi being the queen of HMHS anymore? Their was part of me that was saying "No I don't care anymore" but I couldn't deny the large percentage that was screaming at the top of their lugs yelling "Are you crazy of course you care, it's your senior your, your last chance!"

And that part was right, if I had to my way I'd be at Yale next year. God know were Nick would be going. Let alone Emily, Selena and Katie. This was my last chance to rule the school, I mean their was an alterative I could try being friends with Demi; Yeah I know, what was I thinking!

But I needed to sort things out first, I mean it was only mid October the school year had barely began. Not that their hasn't been enough drama to last a life time I might add. But anything was possible, I could still win back the school. But first their were two pressing things I needed to work on before I put operation "Take the school back" into place.

Fine the courage to talk to Nick, which believe me sounds a lot easier in my head. The other thing was finding the sick freak that made me loose it in the first place. Both things incredibly hard, I mean Nick sleep with Demi and lied to me about it. I looked him in the eyes and asked him if their was anything going on and he down right lied to me!

But that wasn't enough to wash all the feelings I had for him away. Now about the second thing on my new to do this. I know what your thinking "why the hell would you want to find that sick freak" but until I know who it is, and have a chance to spit in the face I don't think I'd ever forget about it. Thank god when the Dr. Mathews realized how sour the subject was he dropped it, but he words still rang in my head

"_For now"_

My mother on the other hand wouldn't let it go. Every time she was home, which still wasn't that often I might add. She'd try and bring it up, subtly is not something she's good at. But ignoring my mother my was easy enough I've been doing it long enough, ignoring Liam well that's another story.

I've been friends with Liam forever so I pretty sure know he realizes that I'm staring to pull away. I'm not doing it on purpose, it's just everything is so crazy, and Nick's on my mind 24/7. If he was okay with Nick then maybe I could go talk to him about it, but I know how that conversation would go down.

"Look Em, I do care really! But I need your help getting back on top that's all"

"Look Miles I know something's up with you. And I want you to know you can tell me anything"

"I know"

"Good. Now for the Demi thing. I've got a plan"

"Really do tell" I encouraged.

"Did you know Demi as a sister?"

"WHAT! No who is she?" I asked.

Demi had a sibling? Well this is news to me and probably the whole school. Good old Emily I could always count on her for a good scoop.

"Her names Ashley. Apparently her Mom had an affair a couple of years after Demi was born and got pregnant"

"Then what happened?"

"Well word has it that Demi's dad went ballistic and wanted her mother to abort it. She refused and opted to give the baby to her father. Who was already married I might add!

"Wait what dose that have to do with Demi though?" I asked confused. I mean it was great gossip, about the parents but didn't exactly put Demi in a bad light.

"I'm getting their, Ashley's family still lives in L.A and hates Demi. She attends Marcus prep"

Ahh good old Marcus Prep our competing high school. Their constantly trying to beat us at something, but with Nick and a shutter to give him a complement but Cody; I know, who'd figurer the idiot came in handy for something? They don't stand a chance at beating us, well expect for the chess team, but who really cares about that stuff?

I on the whole was okay with MP they never really had a problem with my group. But Demi's on the other hand; well cane you blame them Cody and Nick did paint their mascot purple last year. I wouldn't have taken it that bad it was only a prank, but oh did they blow. In return they spray painted losers all of the bleachers, not that creative but worked pretty well in pissing them off.

"Do you think Ashley would have any good dirt on Demi?"

"Yep, loads"

"Hold on a sec how did you find this out?" I asked, raising my brow in curiosity.

"Well I may have dated her best friend last year. You remember Zac?"

"Zac's her best friend?"

"Yeah but his in our year, she a year below us"

Oh this was going to be good. Someone who hated Demi as much as us, and didn't mind giving dirt about her. Emily I could just kiss you! Imagine if we found something out, that was so bad Demi would never show her face in school again. Okay so I highly doubt Demi would tell someone she didn't even want other people to know about something that big. But even just having been arrest would do. Because the worst part about gossip, well the worst for her and best for us anyway. Was embellishing the truth!

"Do you know were she hangs out?"

"Yep on Saturdays they hag at the Mall. You know by the food court"

"The found court really?"

"Yeah there pretty down to earth bunch"

I was about to respond when Nick walking in the library solo caught my attention. I rose from my seat, Emily giving me a weird look. I shrugged telling her I'd be right back before heading in Nick's direction. He was standing in the poetry isle not that big of a surprise. A yellow tattered book in his hands, he was currently skimming over the back page.

"Nick?" I called timidly. What if he wouldn't talk to me. Hold on why was I feeling like the bad one here? His the one that slept with Demi! But even though he's hurt me I still didn't want he to be mad at me either. Wow I had it bad.

Nick slowly looked up from his book, his eye's widened when they got sight of me. I was right he didn't want to talk to me.

"I'm sorry I'll just go"

I turned quickly trying to make a smooth getaway. But before I could take a step in the other direction a hand grasped my shoulder holding me in place.

"You don't have to go, I actually was looking for you. But when I saw you with Emily I chickened out"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hate the way we left things. Look Miley I'm sorry about the wh-"

I held my hand out in front of me to stop him. Their were spy's all over the school even in the library. God known's what they'd tell Demi if they knew Nick was his here apologizing for sleeping with her. But lets just say I doubt it would be pretty.

"Not here, you know how word travels in the school"

"Ohh.. right. Well were dose this leave us?"

"Look Nick, I'm kind of on over load at the moment. But we could meet on Saturday?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, away from school and it's population"

"Sure lunch as Gusto's?"

I picked their because my father knows the owner quiet well. Which mean we'd get a privet table away from preying eyes who would like nothing more than to get the latest gossip.

"Great"

Just then I could see Cody as his crowed looking through the glass trying to spot Nick. As quick as I'd come I turned around and walked back over to Emily, who was logged on face book checking out pics. Sitting down beside her I looked back slightly seeing Nick quickly place the book back on the shelve before heading out the door behind the others.

* * *

After school was over, I was to tired to go over to Liam's so I just headed home, after giving he a lift of course. I think me talking about my plan to get back at Demi put him in a better mood because I was acting like my old self.

Walking through the front door, the house quiet as usual so much for all her worries. Throwing my bag on the floor in the hall way I caught glimpse of a dress bag. You know the ones that cover really expensive dresses. The teenage girl in me couldn't help but walk over to it, taking the label in-between my fingers tips.

_Miley R Waldorf_

The dress was for me? Turning the card over I noticed their was a message on the other side, written in none other than my mothers hand writing; this show be good!

_Sweetie, _

_The Grey's are having a launch party next Saturday_ **(A/N:Okay so this is the Saturday after Nick and Miley are set to meet)** _I saw this dress when I was visiting your father in New York and just had to by it for you. Both me and your father will be back in time for the event _

_P.S Trace will be coming home for a couple of weeks. His brining his girlfriend so be nice! And be a dear and go with her shopping for a dress. _

_Love _

_T.W_

Don't you find it weird that she never addresses herself as Mom even to me? Oh and theirs another thing I'll be looking forward to, being nice to another one of Trace's girlfriends! But at lest trace and dad will be coming home and that's defiantly something to celebrate.

My phone vibrating caused me to jump; not good to be too deep in thought. I stuffed my hand inside my school blazer pulling put my blackberry.

_Zac just phoned. Him and Ashley will be at the mall Friday night /Emmy _

_**Great saddle up selena :P and were on. Oh by the way do you think we should take Liam, just to show we have a guy hanging out with us? /Miles**_

_Already did Selena and Katie are both in. BTW great idea __ we should totally bring him with us/ Emmy_

_**Okay talk to you tomorrow /Miles**_

* * *

**Unknown POV **

"You said it would work!"

"No I said I thought it would work. You know most girls would freak out about being rapped you know" I countered. Who would have thought that Waldorf was strong enough not to freak about it? We are talking about rape here? Anyway why is it when things go wrong I always get blamed.

"Wait don't the grey's have a big event coming up?"

"Yeah the opening of their new Mega shop party why?"

"It's perfect because were invited and so is she!"

"Hold on isn't that a little to public?"

"It's perfect because she wouldn't be expecting it"

I didn't particularly like the sly smile that speared on this person's face. I mean was Miley and idiot or something, wasn't she smart enough to realize their was something very wrong with this person. You don't go ticking them off!

"What you goanna do?"

I got no reply. I gulped.

**A/N: so three things are happening for now. **

**Going to meet Ashley and Zac **

**Miley and Nick meeting for Lunch **

**And the Mega shop party.**

**Oh and I might make some funny scenes between Miley and Traces BF just to bring so comic relief to the story. **

**Loved it? Hate it? Review for both.**

**Who do you think the two people in the unknown POV is. It came a little weird because I didn't want to use any names or even he or she because it would have giving it away.**

**How bad do you think this is going to get. Hey I warned everyone in this first chapter this was going to have Drama in it!**

**10 REVIEWS for the next chapter! And trust me you want to know what's going to happen**

**Peace love & Niley (duh!) **


	14. Chapter 14: Without Thinking

**Chapter 14: Without thinking  
**

I just couldn't considerate to save my life, all I could think about was Nick and out date tomorrow. Was it a date I mean its lunch not dinner; no it's defiantly not a date it's more like a meeting. Yes a meeting to discuss all that's happened, and where we go from this point onwards; you'd think by now I'd now denial got you nowhere but I guess not. Another thing I can bet I won't be enjoying so much is Trace's arrival on Monday with one of his newest girl friends. You'd think by now they'd now better, but then I really am not one to talk.

See? I'm seriously blanking out here, what I needed to be thinking about his Ashley and Zac; my soon to be allies. At least I hope they'll be my soon to be allies, I'm running out of idea's how to destroy Demi. I know what you think destroy? Don't you think that's a tad harsh? My answer no, no it is not a tad harsh. If you'd ever meet the girl you'd now she was the devil reincarnated only with a better dress sense.

Coming to the mall if you could believe it had actually been the high light of my day, usually Friday is the best day out of the school week; but you try having a bitch with black hair drape herself all over your guy.

So here I was following behind Emily and Katie, Liam and Selena holding hands only a couple of centimetres behind me. Was it weird that now that Liam got himself a girlfriend I can't stand to see him with her? I mean selena, put aside her many annoying habits is okay; so why do I want to rip her hand away from Liam's?

Crazy alert? I think so, I mean I wasn't developing a crush on him Nick has defiantly ruined men for me. It's just his my best friend, and I'm not saying it couldn't work but I don't I could ever be friends with selena if she hurt him.

I laughed silently, why? Because I'm a giant hypocrite who needs to learn how to mind her own business, do you know how many hearts I've broken? More than selena that's for sure, so I don't really have any right to say she'd break his heart.

And what about Liam? He could end up being the heart breaker who knows, I mean his never been on a relationship, well I serious one before.

Okay I need to stop putting extra things on my plate, I mean don't I have a enough to worry about with adding things that aren't really my business. Who am I kidding I'm a Waldorf we're known for sticking our noises were they don't belong. A hand on my shoulder caused me to turn around, coming face to face with Liam a confused expression covered his features.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I snapped folding my arms across my chest, my fingers rapping tightly around my cell phone.

"No reason, you just looked worried about something" selena jumped in.

"Well I'm not" I replied turning around until I could see the Neon sign which read "food court" nailed to the wall right above the entrance to it.

"Well no time to dwell let's find Zac and Ashley" before waiting for a response I took off behind Emily and Katie leaving Liam and Selena standing their wondering what just happened. Believe it or not I've never actually been inside a food court before, I mean I've been to Malls but we call them bouquets and nothings coasts less them $150 but I guess that's what leaving the life of the rich means. But then again Ashley wasn't poor; she did go to our rival school after all.

As far as my knowledge went she was pretty, blonde, skinny and totally down to earth; yeah how many times to you get that combination? Few trust me, as far as I'm concerned I don't care what she looks like as long as she can help is get dirt on her sister. The place was beyond packed, I mean I've never seen so many different people in one place before, but I wasn't really concentrating on that. I was about to ask Emily to text Zac when a blonde head of hair caught my attention.

She was pretty that's for sure; no one could deny she had all the boys in her group fawning for her. Squaring my shoulders I pocked selena on the shoulder nudging my heads towards Ashley before making my way towards her. Was I nervous? Hell no she was younger than me, and defiantly not a treat in any sort of way. No the nerves that were shooting through me like adrenaline because there was a small part of me that said "It's a trick run!" I mean what if she dose like Demi? Well it's too late to back out now that's for sure.

"Ashley Evan's?" I asked as I approached their table, all heads turned to me, my eyes meeting with the harsh brown of hers.

"I'm M-"

"I know who you are" she said, jumping off the table and walking over to stand in front of me. Her blonde hair hug in a loose pony tail; her clothes were very usher music video, and her makeup was a clash between Rihanna and Ashley Simpson.

"You do?"

"Miley Waldorf, the queen well actually the used to be queen of HMHS"

"I am the queen"

"If you are then what are you doing here?" she asked, knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"Fine" I sighed throwing my hands up in defeat "your sisters driving me crazy"

"And what make you think I'll help you?"

"Because if I'm right you hate her as much as I do" I answered walking passed her towards one of the plastic food court chairs, and talking a seat. Don't ask me how I knew, because I have no idea. But I could see between the make up inside towards the little girl that's hurt because her sisters doesn't want to know her. And I know more than anyone how hurt can turn to hate, and from there their isn't much you can do, because hate isn't something that can easily be increased.

"What do you want?" she asked, coming over and sitting beside me.

"We know you have dirt on Demi, all we want is for you to tell us what that is"

"But no one can know it came from me"

"Agreed"

* * *

"There is no one way she said was true" Liam voiced as we got back into the car. I shrugged my shoulder fastening my seat belt, and looking through his IPod; after going through about 5 play lists I chose "Love the way you lay" I totally think Rhianna saved the song with her chorus. The other went their separate way, Selena and Emily both having their own cars and of course Katie getting a left with one of them.

Selena of course offered Liam a ride home but he declined saying he wanted to "talk about what Ashley had said" which I know was code for "I don't believe a word her and her asshole best friend said". But that may have come from the fact that Zac spent the larger part of the night flirting with us for girls, something Liam did not appreciate in the slightest.

"Come on why would she lie about something like that?" I asked

"Because she wants to embarrass you duh!"

"Duh since when do you say duh?"

"Focus Miles!"

I sighed placing the key into the slot and revving the ignition. I mean okay so the story was good, but just because it was good doesn't mean it was fake; Ashley just may really hate her sister that much. But of course Mr. Pain in the ass over here could be right and I could get bitten in the ass by my own plan, why dose Liam have to open in god damn mouth?

"Fine okay I admit the story was a little too good to be true"

"And...?"

"And nothing Liam I don't see any other way of getting this done"

He sighed, running his fingers through his still long hair; god I feel like the mother that wants nothing more than to take a pair of scissors to It. As I drove I kept an eye on him using my ever so handle peripheral vision; he kept shifting in his seat until about ten minutes later he turned to me

"Fine when?"

"Really?" I asked surprised, Liam wasn't one of people that bent to other people's will unless it was about watching Dawson's creek with me.

"Yes" he answered, his voice sounding like he was fighting some deep battle within; god can you imagine that? It could be like the cartoons one mini Liam dressed in white and the other dressed in red sitting on each of his shoulders. I would so pay to see something like that!

"Were not sure yet but it has to be good"

* * *

After I dropped Liam home, I drove around for a couple of hours before heading home. Why? I don't know, I just didn't feel like going to home an empty house. It took me a little over five minutes to realize that I'd ended up on Nick's street a couple of house from his. Cutting the engine I stepped out of the car, shutting the door firmly behind me.

I had no clue why I was there; we were meeting tomorrow for lunch anyway. But there was just something so impersonal about going out to lunch somewhere; I wanted to be able to talk without worrying about eavesdroppers or people with an agenda. I just wanted to talk as Miley and Nick not Grey and Waldorf, because I loved him, and it was killing me not being able to say it to him.

It's killing me that Nick and Demi had sex, that she likes him and hates me. Everyone thinks my life is perfect, but can't they see the cracks in the glass? Can't they see the underlining loneliness that comes with having a family that's never there for you?

"You okay?" asked a voce coming up behind me.

I turned to face the holder, facing an unknown figure. He looked like Nick, with those chocolate brown orbs and curly hair. Come to think about it I think I've seen him before, wait I know I've seen he before.

"Do I know you?" I asked

"Depends who you are"

"Well I'm Miley—"but I didn't finish the sentence because a finger appeared from behind him; someone I'd know anywhere

"Trace?"

"Hey sis"

Okay what the hell was he doing here, in the middle of the street with some strange guy! God sometimes my family can be so weird, like one day I came home from school and my mum was putting jam of her face "I read on the Internet it removes wrinkles". I didn't say what I was think but let's just say I'm sure there's some nerdy fourteen year old boy somewhere having a laugh about it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well were about to go into his house" he said pointing to the mystery boy. Then it clicked

"You're Nick Greys Brother aren't you?"

"Why am I not surprised your here to visit my brother"

"Pfft I'm not here to visit nick, I was just... going for a walk"

They both exchanged that "yeah right" look to each other before turning back to me. Me wanting to change the subject as much a possible plucked the first thing that came to mind

"So trace where's your girlfriend?" I asked

Yet again they exchanged another look, one I wasn't familiar with but I didn't think much of it.

"Well I've got to go now, no need to tell Nick I was here or anything" and then ignoring my better judged I walked away from them both, knowing that I was leaving my car behind. I didn't want Trace to now I've been crushing on his best friends little brother, he'll probably go on how about how I shouldn't have broken his heart. If only he knew that it was the other way round.

And that's when I realized somethings; I'd never had my heart broken before. Never had a guy betray me before, I've always been the one betraying them and that's the way I liked it.

With that in mind, and the wind blowing my hair in all four directions I pulled out my cell phone and typed the quick message

_Forget about lunch tomorrow I'm not feeling well/ Miley W_

And without thinking about it I pressed send.

**Authors note:**

**Please don't hate me for keeping you waiting; I know it's been a mouth! But please forgive me I'll never leave you waiting that long again. So please comment.**

**Why do you think Kevin and Trace exchanged a look when Miley mentioned his girl friend [cookies for anyone who guesses it]**

**And don't worry Nick's not giving up that easy**

**And don't forget about the mystery person in the last chap**

**10 comments for the next chapters please? **


End file.
